I Want It Bad
by smileyouvewon
Summary: Twenty-three-year-old Estella Owens is fairly new diva in the WWE. Although her popularity was staring grow, most of the superstars barely acknowledged her. One night after RAW changes everything and suddenly all eyes are on her and she catches the attention of someone she never expected to. Dean Ambrose/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad_  
_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_  
_I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_  
_— Bad by The Cab_

"Stella, you're on in fifteen!"

Twenty-three-year-old Estella Owens nodded at the WWE staff member and continued walking towards the women's locker room. Estella was a new diva in the WWE. She simply went under her nickname, Stella, and had a tag-team match tonight against the Bella Twins with AJ Lee.

Estella had been in the WWE for almost three months now, and her popularity was starting to grow fast. She was a heel, and was partners with AJ Lee - who was also her best friend outside of wrestling.

Estella seemed to come out of nowhere. She'd been training and wrestling for years in the indies, like most of the wrestlers, before signing to WWE. At first, people thought Vince had hired her because she was pretty - which she was. Her hair was dyed a very noticeable dark purple and it reached her breasts. Her eyes were an icy blue. She was fit and slender, and had nice legs even though she was 5'2". She had a petite nose and cute little lips. But she wasn't here just because of her looks. She was an impressive wrestler, and it definitely showed in her matches.

In her first match, she'd won against Aksana with some eye-catching moves, and in the storyline, caused AJ to notice her. During Estella's next few matches, AJ sat at the announce table and watched, making some comments with Michael Cole, JBL, and Jerry Lawler. Hunter talked to Estella about his idea of her joining forces with AJ Lee and become a heel. Estella was neutral at the time, and said she had no problem with it. The girls ended up becoming friends quickly outside of the ring due to their mutual love of video games and all things horror.

Estella stepped into the locker room to find AJ getting ready as well. They smiled at each other and Estella grabbed her outfit. She pulled on a pair of ripped denim jean shorts and slipped one of AJ's Love Bites tank top over her head. She laced up her black wrestling boots over some socks and quickly brushed through her straight hair.

"You're such a babe," AJ sighed at her.

Estella laughed, "You're even more of a babe, babe!"

The girls laughed together and headed out the the main stage entrance. They had a few minutes before they were able to head out and chatted briefly with The Bella's until AJ's music started playing. The girls headed out and AJ immediately started skipping down the ramp. There were mixtures of boos a cheers. Estella did her usual sexy smirk and confidently walked behind AJ. The girls slid under the bottom rope and into the ring, where AJ skipped around more.

The match ended in AJ getting pinned by Brie while being distracted from yelling at Estella. They were setting up for Estella to go solo due to her fanbase getting bigger. The girls headed backstage and grabbed bottles of water. They sat down and talked for a bit before hitting the showers and packing up their stuff. Estella changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a black, white, and gray flannel shirt with the sleeves pushed up to just below her elbows, exposing a few of her tattoos. She slipped on a pair of black combat boots and walked over to where AJ was standing outside of the locker room. They stuck around for the ending of Raw, even though AJ was seeing CM Punk tonight.

Estella said she'd talk to her later and headed outside to the private parking lot. Security had patrolled the parking lot throughout the show to make sure anyone who wasn't authorized to be there didn't make it in. They were all parked in their cars and golf-carts at the entrance and by the back doors where the superstars came in and out.

Estella pulled on her backpack and waved at a few of the other stars before heading out to her car. She smiled at the security guards and walked down the aisle where she had parked her car. She pulled out her keys from her bag. Just as she pressed the unlock button, she was pulled back by her bag.

She let out a yelp and turned her head to see a man staring back at her. He was pulling at the straps of her bag, yanking hard. Estella yelled for help and tried fighting back. _How the hell did this asshole make it past security?!_

"Help!" She screamed out again.

"Shut the fuck up!" The man said roughly, covering her mouth. She was able to slip out of her bag. She could always replace it and her wrestling clothes. She couldn't replace her life.

She yelled again for help, hoping someone would be able to catch the guy before he escaped. The man screamed profanities at her and punched her in the gut, and then threw her to the ground. She fell back on her ass and ended up scraping her hands a bit. The guy snatched the bag up and took off running.

She went to get up and run to security, but the wind had been knocked out of her. She looked up in time to see someone run past her and after the guy. He caught the thief by the collar of his dark hoodie and yanked him back. He delivered quick punches and started yelling at the thief. Two more guys ran over to pull the man off, but he had finally quit and was already pinning him on the ground with his hands behind his back. Security went running past Estella as well, and a few ran to her.

"Are you hurt, ma'am? We heard you but couldn't see what aisle you were down," one apologized.

Estella simply nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, I think. Just a little scraped up."

"We have an ambulance pulling around to take care of you."

She nodded and looked over to see the thief being put into handcuffs by police. The three men who had ran after him were talking to them and a few security guards, giving them their information and confirmed they were eye witnesses. Estella overheard the guy who had caught the thief yell at the security guards for not paying more attention.

The ambulance pulled up, stealing her attention. The medics opened the back of the vehicle and she sat down on the steps. They checked her over for any other damage before bandaging up her hands and giving her water. She thanked them and took a deep breath.

She looked up in time to see the three men walking towards her with her bag. She recognized them immediately. It was the members of The Shield; Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose.

Roman handed her the bag, "I believe this belongs to you. It was still zipped up, so I don't think anything's missing."

"Thank you so much," she was still in shock and reached out with a shaky hand.

"You okay? Did he hurt you?" Seth asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just scratched up. Left with a bruise on my stomach though."

"That bastard," Seth scoffed.

"But I'll be okay, no thanks to you three."

"Oh, don't thank us. He's the one who beat the hell out of him and got your bag back," Roman pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Estella looked over at Dean. His face was red and he looked beyond pissed.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," she breathed.

Dean just glanced at her and walked off. She watched him for a second before looking back at Roman and Seth.

"He's still pretty heated, don't mind him," Seth reassured her. Estella nodded.

In the middle of their conversation, AJ ran over to the ambulance. She hugged Estella and asked what had happened. Security had informed Hunter, Stephanie, the WWE staff, and the superstars and divas that there had been an incident with a diva in the private parking lot. Estella explained the situation to her while a few other divas and superstars stood around and listened.

"How the hell could somebody do that to an innocent girl? How did he even get back here?" Sheamus said, his Irish accent was pretty thick, but understandable.

"You okay, Stell?" Christian asked with a concerned look on his face.

She nodded and told everyone she was fine, but they continued to ask and tell her if she needed anything, she could call or text them. She thanked them before they cleared out. Seth, Roman, AJ, and Sheamus stuck around.

"Hey, I know this is last minute and you're pretty banged up, but we're heading out for drinks in a few. Do you wanna join us?" Roman asked her.

She shrugged after she thought about for a second, "Sure. Where?"

"A bar down the street. But you can ride with one of us there and back to the hotel," Sheamus offered.

"But what about my car?"

"They'll let you keep it here for the night. You can pick it up in the morning," Seth said.

"Alright," she agreed after thinking about for a second. "I'll see you tomorrow, April," she stood up and hugged her best friend.

"Say hi to Phil for us!" Seth called to her.

Estella rode with Sheamus to the bar. She grabbed her makeup bag out of her backpack and pulled out a few makeup wipes. She fixed a few smeared spots and ruffled her hair a bit.

Sheamus glanced over, "How you survived that and still came out looking normal, I'll never know. Guys like that can be fuckin' crazy. All you had to fix some of your eyeliner and it doesn't even look like you got hurt."

Estella looked over at him, "Well, luckily he didn't hit me in the face. And girls are a hell of a lot stronger than guys give us credit for."

"Oh, trust me, I know. But damn, it didn't even phase you."

Estella just laughed, "Eh, I've been through worse."

They pulled up to a parking space and got out. Estella thanked Sheamus for the ride and being so kind to her. He waved her compliment off and said she didn't need to thank him. The two headed inside together.

"Hey!" Seth yelled from across the bar. He waved them over at the end where he was sitting with Dean, Roman, Dolph Ziggler, and a few of the divas. She sat down next to Roman, and Sheamus sat next to her.

"What're you havin'?" Roman looked down at her.

"I'll have Bud Light in a chilled glass, please," she answered for herself to the bartender. He stared at her for a second before asking for her I.D. She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She looked young enough to be 18 or 19. At least she'd still look good in her 50's.

Roman smirked and nodded, "Girly drinks aren't your style, huh?"

"They are, but I like a beer every now and then," she smiled. The bartender returned with her drink and she immediately took a big gulp. Tonight had been pretty damn stressful.

Everyone talked and laughed over stupid jokes and stories. Estella felt relieved that more people were starting to talk to her. Despite being in WWE for two months, she still didn't know all of the superstars personally. She'd only spoken to them briefly while they were training, and that was because Hunter had to introduce her. She really only talked to AJ, the divas, and CM Punk before he left.

About an hour later, Estella excused herself outside. Seth asked if she wanted anyone to come with her. Estella shook her head in the negative. The front door of the bar was propped open and there was a bouncer nearby. Roman leaned over to Seth and said something in his ear, to which he nodded. She didn't question it and walked out the door.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one between her lips. She tried not to smoke often, but she felt like she deserved one after tonight. She started digging in her purse for a lighter. She cursed under her breath and felt her jean pockets, but only felt her phone. Suddenly, a hand reached over and lit her cigarette with a zippo lighter. She looked up to see Dean Ambrose staring back at her with a beer in his other hand.

"Pretty girls don't light their own cigarettes," he smirked.

Estella smiled at his cheesy pick-up line. She inhaled the smoke and looked him over discreetly. He was dressed in denim jeans and a tight grey t-shirt. His hair was a bit messy and his bangs fell over his forehead. He was very attractive.

"So," he took a sip of his beer. "Nicotine's your poison too, eh?"

She sort of smiled, "Always has been."

He moved closer so they could actually talk after they stared each other for a quick second.

"How you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just banged up a bit."

Dean held back from making a sarcastic sexual remark and nodded instead. It was too early to be that sarcastic with her.

"Thanks for being my hero," she teased with a sexy smirk.

"Yeah, sorry for not saying anything earlier. I just... I was just so pissed. People are so fucked up."

"Don't worry about it. He's being dealt with and I'm still standing here, so no need to worry."

He looked her in the eyes and grinned, "Yeah, I'd be pretty bummed if you weren't around."

"Why's that?" She laughed and nudged him playfully.

"If you had died, I wouldn't have gotten to know such babe."

"You don't know me, we're not even on a first name basis," she laughed and shook her head at him.

Dean smirked, "No, but I'd like to," his voice was seductive and raspy. "Name's Jon."

Estella took another hit of her cigarette. She exhaled the smoke, "Estella."

The two stuck around outside until Estella finished her cigarette. When they returned, Seth elbowed Roman. He saw Dean sit down on the other side of Seth, and Estella sat down next to Roman. Dean had a smirk on his face and Estella glanced at him before ordering another beer. Roman just laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Guy's finally making a serious move on a girl instead of taking her straight to bed," Seth said in his ear. Roman nodded and took a drink.

"_Finally_. It's only been a year since he and that last bitch broke up. He deserves to be happy," Roman whispered back.

For the rest of the night, Dean and Estella exchanged glances. They didn't say a word out loud. Instead, they were texting, being a bit flirty and using winky faces. He'd been really smooth about getting her number.

Estella was surprised she had let herself act like this with another superstar. It could be hard dating in the business, but it was hard not to. She pushed the thought away and let herself have fun for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hey there! I've been writing this fic for awhile now and I finally got the courage to upload it. I'm sorry if Dean ever seems sorta out of character in this story, but you have to keep in mind that I don't know him personally and I've never met him. And I'm sure some of you will assume Estella is a Mary Sue, especially in this chapter. I just wanted to show that a lot of people also found her attractive so it would make sense why people thought she only got hired because of it. Also to show that Dean finds her very attractive as well. :p Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and the second chapter will be up soon. - Hailey**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well I know that getting you alone isn't easy to do  
But with the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room  
And I don't wanna lie but I don't wanna tell you the truth  
Get the sense that you're on the move and you'll probably be leaving soon  
So I'm telling you  
Stop the world cause I wanna get off with you"  
—Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You by Arctic Monkeys_

The next day, everyone was training for the night's taping of Smackdown. There were multiple rings set up in the gym. Estella, AJ, the Bella's, and Natalya were going through the storyline and moves for the night. Estella quickly pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and got in the ring with Brie.

The girls preformed a few moves and eventually ended up in a laughing got after Brie accidentally slipped and pulled Estella down with her. In the ring right across from the girls were The Shield. The guys were standing around talking, taking a quick water break. Dean was focused on Estella. She looked adorable as hell in shorts and a tank top. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He let out a quiet laugh when he saw her and Brie fall.

Seth elbowed him and grinned, "What are you laughing at?"

Dean's attention turned back to the guys, "Nothing."

"Stop lying, you've been watching Estella this entire time," Roman grinned.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. She's fine as hell."

"Yeah, she is," Seth agreed.

"I hate you both," Dean shook his head before throwing his water bottle to the side.

The girls were taking their break and talking among themselves. Nikki caught Dean staring for the third time. She smiled and nodded at Estella.

"So, what's up with you and Ambrose?"

Estella cocked her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

She nodded her head to the ring next to them. The girls looked over and saw Dean glancing at Estella while Roman and Seth practiced tag-team moves. Dean quickly looked back to the guys as if nothing had even happened.

Estella felt her cheeks growing pink. She tucked a few pieces of her bangs behind her ear, "Oh. I-I don't know..."

"Whatever, you guys totally hit it off last night at the bar," Natalya smiled.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess," she smiled back and glanced over at Dean. He was still standing outside of the ring on the floor. He caught her staring back and did a flirty nod at her and smirked.

Estella blew him a kiss and winked. The girls immediately broke out into laughter and looked at him. He shook his head and got inside the ring to practice with Ryback and Curtis Axel. The girls watched Dean go through some moves with Ryback. Estella bit her lip after she saw him stop to pull off his shirt.

"_Girrrllll_, get it," AJ joked, "He only did that because you're watching. "

"Fuck you," Estella laughed.

The girls continued with their training and actually focused this time. Before they knew it, training was over and they were ready to go out for some lunch together. While they were gathering their things and deciding where to eat, Dean walked over to their ring. The girls stopped talking and looked down at him.

"Hey Stell, you doing anything tomorrow night?" He asked, only staring at her.

Tomorrow, some of the superstars were heading home until next Monday to film the next live taping of Raw in another city. Some of them were staying at a few hotels until then instead of heading home to make it easier on themselves. Estella, along with The Shield and a few others, were staying.

The girls couldn't hold back their giggles. Estella shook her head at them and leaned over the ropes. She smiled at him, "Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Wanna grab a few drinks with me or something?" He fought back a grin after hearing the girls laugh again. _Hey, at least he was confident enough to ask her out in front of everyone._

"Sure," she smirked. "I'll text you later."

He nodded and waved at the girls before walking off with Roman and Seth. The girls started laughing again.

"That was brave," AJ slung her bag over her shoulder.

They got out of the ring and walked to the shower rooms, "Yeah, no kidding. Guy's got it bad for you," Brie said.

"Or maybe he's just looking to get some. Not that there's anything wrong with that," Estella shrugged.

"No, he's definitely into you. It's more than a casual fuck. Seth and I talked last night after we all got back to the hotel. Dean was glued to his phone talking to you. He's apparently not like that very often," Natalya explained. "You're lucky. He's cute."

Estella waved them all off and they waited around for everyone to get done showering. While Estella was drying off, she thought about what Natalya had said. They did text until Estella fell asleep last night. But that doesn't mean they exactly like each other. It was probably harmless flirting on his part.

She finished drying off and let down her hair after getting dressed for the day. She and AJ drove to a small café downtown and sat down with the rest of the girls.

Tonight's taping of Smackdown was one of the best Estella had been in so far. More people were cheering for her during her and AJ's match against the Bella's. And surprisingly, the storyline played out to let them win tonight with Estella pinning Brie.

The girls headed backstage quickly so the next match could go on. On her way to the locker room, Estella bumped into Roman and Seth. She stopped to talk them and watch the match.

"So, how's things with Dean?" Seth smirked.

Estella laughed, "Oh God, not you guys too!"

Roman laughed with her, "Yup. He's been acting so different lately. You're drivin' him nuts."

"How? And where is he anyway?" She looked around to make sure he wasn't around listening.

"Still in the locker room getting ready. But yeah, he keeps bragging about your date tomorrow and we catch him checking his phone all the time," Roman smirked.

They noticed Dean was walking towards them, so they dropped the conversation. He nodded at Estella.

"I'm gonna go change. Catch you guys later," she smiled and headed towards the locker room.

Dean raised a brow and looked at Roman, "What was that about?"

He shrugged.

"What did you say to her," he groaned. "I swear to God if you're trying to get us to-"

"She just stopped by to say hi. And we don't need to try to get you together. You seem to be doing fine on your own. I mean, you did ask her on a date," Seth grinned and poked him in the chest.

Dean rolled his eyes, "So? Doesn't mean we're together. Relationships can be so overrated."

Seth laughed, "Sure, Jon, sure. We'll see if you'll still be saying that after tomorrow."

They continued watching the match and soon it was time for them to head out for theirs. They walked around the building with security to reach the entrance for the seating area. Dean and Seth were tag-team partners and Roman stood off to the side, accompanying them. Dean started off in the ring against Curtis Axel. They did a few of the practiced moves and then just went with it. Dean tried to keep his mind on the match, but after he tagged Seth in, he started thinking about Estella. What were they talking about, and why did she leave when I walked up? Maybe she was nervous. He shook his head as if to rid his thoughts. He needed to pay attention to the match, not think about a girl.

The match ended eventually ended with Dean pinning Ryback after Seth and Dean clotheslined him together. The Shield's music began playing and Michael Cole announced Dean and Seth as the winners as the referee held up their hands.

Estella watched until they disappeared into the crowd again. She sort of smiled. AJ laughed at her, "You're smitten. After one night, too. How does that work?"

Estella laughed too, "I don't know. He's actually pretty smooth. Well, sort of. Maybe not. Maybe I'm just weak."

"Ambrose and smooth do not go in the same sentence."

"Says who?"

The girls looked up to see the guys standing around. Seth and Roman were chugging water and Dean had his arms crossed. They were drenched in sweat, but they didn't look gross at all. If anything, it made them look even more attractive.

"You guys talkin' about me?" He smirked.

"Yeah, about how much of a dork you are," Estella challenged and raised her brows for a second.

"Well, if I'm such a dork, then why are you going out with me tomorrow?"

"That would make you a dork too," Seth chuckled, joking with her.

"It's out of pity," she winked at Dean before grabbing AJ's hand and walking away.

"See you later," Roman laughed and shook his head at her.

AJ continued teasing Estella while they sat in one of the lounge's backstage. In the middle of the conversation, she got a call from Phil. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room so she wasn't talking in Estella's ear. Estella pulled out her phone to see she had a text from Dean.

Dean: So what were you guys talking about me for? ;)

She grinned and quickly replied.

Estella: No reason. ;)

He texted back just as fast.

Dean: Probably talking about how good looking I am.

Estella: Uhh... did you not hear what April said about you being smooth? Lol. Definitely NOT talking about how attractive you are. Even though you are. ;)

Dean: So you do find me attractive!

Estella: Oh my god you're like a child. Yes.

Dean: I knew it. You couldn't stop staring at me this morning. ;)

Estella: You were the one staring at me! Don't twist the story asshole!

Dean: I love it when you talk dirty.

Estella: I'm going to punch you, shut up lol.

Dean: Haha alright, alright. Wouldn't want to upset the pretty lady.

Estella: Aw you think I'm pretty. :)

Dean: ;)

Estella smiled at her phone before putting it away in her back pocket. AJ got off the phone shortly after, and by that time, Raw was over and everyone was finally leaving. Estella picked up her bag and started to head out the door.

"Ayy, yo, Stell! Wait up!" She heard Seth call out.

She trend to see him jogging towards her with Roman and Dean walking behind him.

"You shouldn't walk out there alone," he skidded to a stop.

"I guess security has been on alert all night. The story's all over the internet. One of them was supposed to walk me to my car, I guess. I don't know, I just remember Hunter saying something about it," she shrugged and readjusted her backpack. Most superstars carried duffel bags, but Estella didn't. It was easier for her to carry her backpack.

"Well, we'll walk you out instead," Roman pushed open the door for her.

"Thank you, really, but I'm a big girl. I think I'll be okay this time," she smiled at the security guards standing outside.

"You really shouldn't walk alone," Dean agreed, the guys still followed behind her.

She sighed, "Well, seeing as how you're following me either way, I guess I have no choice."

Estella pulled put her keys and unlocked her car. She threw her bag in the backseat and turned back around to face them.

"I'll see you guys at the hotel. I'm gonna grab some food and head that way," she said before holding her arms for a hug. She hugged them each individually and thanked them again for looking after her.

Estella got back at the hotel about one in the morning. She carried her bags upstairs and sat them on the other side of the hotel bed. She changed into a pair of black Soffee shorts and a white tank-top and pulled her Mac laptop out of her suitcase. She plugged it into the wall and sat it at the desk in the hotel room. She opened up photobooth and got it ready for a video. Before she started recording, she scrolled through Twitter and replied to a few people and asked them to send her questions for a Q&A video.

Estella was very close with her fans. She had had a YouTube account for years, and she used to talk about becoming a wrestler for the longest time. On top of that, she made random vlogs and even a few makeup tutorials that people had asked her for. It had been a few months since her last video and decided she needed to update.

She fixed her hair and pressed record.

"Hey guys, it's Estella! I know it's been awhile since my last video, and I'm sorry about that. My excuse is that I'm always busy, but I really am! I finally have some down time since tomorrow is one of my days off and I don't have to wake up early tomorrow. So, I thought I'd do a Q&A to make up for my absence! And if you don't already, follow me on Twitter and Tumblr. It's where I'm the most active."

She scrolled through her mentions on her phone and began answering questions.

"What bands have you been listening to recently? Lately, I've been listening to The 1975, Arctic Monkeys, the usual Killswitch Engage and A Skylit Drive, The Pretty Reckless, and Lana Del Rey. And I guess whatever's on the radio."

"Are you going to be attending any conventions anytime soon? Yes, actually, I'm scheduled to be at PAX Prime in Seattle at the end of August! So excited. And if you can't attend that, I have a few signings coming up that are still waiting to be announced."

"Your name is so unique and old-timey, are you named after a grandparent or anything? Thank you! I love my name, as conceited as that sounds," she laughed. "I'm actually not named after any of my grandparents or family members, but a character in the book, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. It's my mom's favorite book, and my dad thought it was a pretty name, so that's what they decided on."

She answered a few more questions before being interrupted from a phone call from her mom. She continued recording and Estella told her she'd talk to her in the morning since she was making a video, and hung up.

A few minutes later, she ended the video and brought her laptop over to her bed. She added in the clips and cut a few silent parts out, and added some music in the background, which could only be heard when she wasn't speaking. While she finished up the editing, she got a text from Dean.

He asked what she was up to. She explained that she had just made a video and told him about her YouTube channel. He became interested and asked if he could see it. She sent him the link, and he opened it up in the YouTube app. He spent the next few minutes watching her most recent video.

Estella: I'm actually uploading the new one now.

Dean: Sweet. Can't wait to see you make a fool of yourself in this one too. ;)

Estella: Rude. :(

Dean: I'm just kidding. I think it's cool that you're like that with your fans. You're on a more personal level with them than I'll ever be with mine

Estella: Why's that?

Dean: Idk. I don't feel like it's necessary to be THAT personal with them. It's better to leave it a mystery.

Estella: But you're not being mysterious with me.

Dean: Well you're not a fan.

Estella: You're right. I hate you.

Dean chuckled to himself. _Girl's got a lot of sass and a hell of a sense of humor._

Dean: I hate you more.

Estella: Is that why you're taking me out tomorrow? ;)

Dean: You're really set on making fun of me for this date. You said yes anyway!

Estella: It's just fun to see your reaction. :) To be honest, I'm pretty excited.

Dean: Damn straight you are. Who wouldn't be?

Estella: Oh, you know what? I think I'm coming down with something. I'm coughing and sneezing a lot. I forgot I'm allergic to your bullshit. ;)

Dean: Haha I don't even have a good enough response for that, damn.

Estella: I always win. Anyway, my video's done uploading so I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Jon. :)

Dean: Alright night Stell.

Dean stared at his phone for a second before pulling up the YouTube app again. He watched Estella's videos. He laughed when he got to the part where her mom had called. She left the part in where she answered and told her she was making a video. Dean rubbed the side of his face and out of nowhere, he got this overwhelming feeling. He couldn't really explain it. He found Estella adorable and hot as hell, but he was afraid he was letting himself like her a little too much.

He wasn't bitter about past relationships, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for one now. His life was hectic enough as is. Throwing a girlfriend into the mix? He'd have his hands full. _Well, what if she doesn't even want to date me? This is harmless flirting. There's no way in hell this could even come close to being a serious relationship. Or could it?_ He sighed and plugged in his phone before pulling the covers over his body. Tomorrow would definitely be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Estella woke up around ten in the morning the next day. It felt good to sleep in a few extra hours. She lazily laid in bed for another twenty minutes on her phone before deciding to get up and get ready for the day.

She turned on some music and brought her shampoo, conditioner, and razor into the bathroom. She turned the handle on the shower, and soon the room filled with steam. Estella grabbed a soft white towel off the towel rack.

_Looks like they'll be getting rid of this towel after I dry my hair with it. _Her hair color tended to bleed on almost every towel, unless it was a natural color. The purple had been freshly dyed the other day, so at least it wasn't fading yet.

Estella took her time showering, making sure to not miss any spots while shaving. Plus, the hot water felt amazing on her bruises and sore body. She stared at the bruise on her stomach. The darkness of it was already starting to fade. She was lucky the guy hadn't ripped out her belly button piercing in the process. That probably would've been way more painful.

After towel-drying her hair and putting another pair of shorts and t-shirt on, she blow-dried her hair and straightened it into place. Her hair was naturally a bit wavy, but it wasn't hard to deal with. Once she had finished her hair, she applied her makeup. Finally, she was ready to get dressed.

As she was pulling on a pair of denim shorts, Natalya called her.

"Hello?" Estella answered, holding her face against her face and shoulder as she buttoned her shorts.

"Hey Stell, are you busy?"

"No, I'm just getting dressed. What's up?"

"Do you wanna come to the mall with Ariane, Trinity, and I?"

Estella thought it over as she slipped a black sleeveless top over her head, "Yeah, sure! When are you guys heading out?"

"We're downstairs right now. We just finished having breakfast. You can meet us in the lobby when you're ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready now," Estella replied, slipping on a pair of flip-flops. "I'll be down in a minute."

The girls hung up and Estella went to grab her purse. She made sure she had everything she needed and walked out of her room. She walked down the hallway towards the elevator. She pressed the button and waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. A few seconds later, the doors opened. She smiled when she saw Dean, Seth, and Roman walking out of it. They were in shorts and tank-tops, and they looked like they had been working out.

Dean checked her out, "Where are you off to?"

"Out with the girls. What time are we going out tonight?" She smirked and held the door to elevator open.

He licked his lips, "Well, that depends on what you wanna do. Text me in a bit?"

Estella nodded and said goodbye to them and finally made her way downstairs. She found the girls waiting in the lobby and followed them out to their cars. Natalya was driving while the rest of them climbed in the passenger seat and the back.

They ended up shopping for an hour before deciding to get their nails done. Estella was due for a new manicure anyway. She chose simple, somewhat short, rounded tip nails with a French manicure. She chose the tips to be black with the slightest bit of glitter added to them.

"So, hear anything else about your date tonight?" Natalya asked from the table beside her.

"What? You have a date tonight and didn't tell us?!" Naomi asked excitedly. "With who?"

"Is he hot? Where does he live? Does he have kids?" Cameron quickly questioned. "You don't need a man that already has kids. You're busy enough."

"It's Ambrose," Natalya grinned.

Estella smiled and sort of blushed when they gasped and got even more excited.

"How did you score him? He only used to flirt with Renee and a few of the divas!" Cameron switched hands and held the other one under the nail dryer.

Estella shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, he came up to me at the bar after the whole incident the other night and started being flirty with me. And then yesterday at training, he just blatantly asked if I'd like to go out and have a few drinks."

"Oh, you'll be gettin' some tonight," Naomi teased and giggled. "We'll get the full details tomorrow."

"You don't know that for sure!" Estella laughed. "What if I don't even like him after tonight?"

Natalya gave her a look and shook her head, "No, Stella, I see the way you look at him. I see the way he looks at you. Admit it, you like the guy and you want it to work out."

The girls got quiet and waited for her answer. Estella tried holding back a smile and nodded in agreement. They laughed together and began asking what she was going to wear and what they even decided to do. She wasn't even sure. After their nails were dry and they were ready to grab lunch, she texted Dean.

Estella: So, what are we doing tonight?

Dean: That's up to you.

Estella: How about a movie?

Dean: What's out right now?

Estella: Idk, why don't you check? ;)

Dean: Alright fine lol.

He texted back a list of movies within a few minutes. Estella picked the horror movie, of course.

Dean: It doesn't even look scary.

Estella: Well, how about this: if you don't find it scary, we can watch a few horror movies back at the hotel with a few drinks.

Dean: What? Do you just take horror films everywhere with you? Lol.

Estella: Gotta have something to do on flights. :)

Dean: Sounds good to me. What room are you staying in? I'll pick you up there. Movie starts at 7.

Estella: 347. Quite the gentleman you are, Jon. ;)

Dean: Yeah, don't get used to it, doll. ;)

The two continued to flirt throughout the rest of the mall trip, and the rest of the day. It made Estella feel like a high school girl with a crush, but she was happy. Her last relationship ended about eight months ago due to the guy cheating while she was away. She was ready to be happy again. It had been awhile since she'd felt so giggly and flirty with anyone.

Around six o'clock, Estella finally decided to change. She went through her clothes, trying to decide what to wear. She was having a bit of trouble. Jeans and a cute top, shorts again, or maybe a skirt? She didn't want to look too formal or too flirty, but she definitely wanted to look cute. She eventually called AJ.

"Yes?" She answered. Estella heard Punk ask who it was in the background. She then heard him yell, 'Hi, Estella!' obnoxiously loud.

Estella laughed, "April, I'm about to have a mental breakdown. I'm freaking out over what to wear. I feel so stupid. Help me."

"It's just a simple date, right? Go for ripped jean shorts, and that flowy floral top I borrowed the other day. That semi-sheer and lightweight one? With the v-neckline? And wear your black heel-covered thong sandals with the buckle ankle straps."

Estella shook her head, "I've gotta stop letting you borrow my clothes. Thank you, you're a life saver!"

"No problem," AJ laughed. "Don't forget to call me tomorrow and tell me how it went!"

Estella promised she would and quickly went to change. She put on a simple small diamond heart necklace her mom had bought her years ago. She wore a simple twisted bangle bracelet. Then, she completed the look with some perfume.

Just as she was about to call Dean, there was a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets. She quickly unlocked the dork and opened it. The two immediately checked each other out.

He was wearing a pair of jeans with a button-up black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below elbows, and a leather watch. He was also wearing a pair of Vans. Again, his bangs fell across his forehead, and he had that sexy grin on his face.

"Damn," was all he managed to say.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smirked and shut the door behind her.

"Oh, thank you. How sweet of you," he joked and put his arm around her.

While they walked through the lobby, he looked down at her.

"You know, I never noticed how short you really are," he laughed and opened the door for her.

"I'm not that short. You're just a giant!" She argued back, even though she didn't mind her height. It was something she was comfortable with. Same with her body. She could afford to get plastic surgery or breast implants, but it just wasn't something she was interested in. She was content with what she had, even if her boobs were B's.

"I'm not a giant!"

She gave him a look, "Jon, you're like 6'4" and I'm 5'2". Admit it, you're a giant."

"Well, my height isn't the only thing that's giant," he smirked and unlocked his rental car.

Estella facepalmed, "You are worse than a teenage boy."

"I feel like one," he said as they got in.

"Why?"

He shrugged and started the car, "We're going out on a date to the movies. That's what kids who are 16 do."

Estella rolled eyes, "Then we won't go see a movie. We'll just go out to a bar."

He shook his head in the negative, "Nope. You want to see that new movie, so we're going to see it."

Estella sighed in defeat and agreed. She glanced over to see him grinning. Man, he was cocky. But she saw it more as confidence than anything.

Jon paid for the tickets when they arrived, even though Estella insisted she paid for her own. He ignored her and handed the man in the booth the money. Estella bought their drinks and candy, though.

"No popcorn?" He asked, following her inside the theater.

They began climbing the stairs and Estella smirked, "Nah, I don't want butter on my hands if you for some reason hold my hand."

He just chuckled and followed her to the middle row. She sat to his right immediately stole the armrest. She smirked at him and sunk down in her seat.

"Mmm, comfy."

He shook his head and grinned, "And you say _I'm_ the childish one."

"It's not always a bad thing. Especially when it's me. I'm allowed to be as childish as I want. I'm 23."

"I forgot you were a baby," he teased, taking a drink of his Mountain Dew.

"I'm not a baby," she giggled. "You're only, what? 26, 27?"

"28," he corrected.

"So, you're only five years older than I am. I'm not _that_ young."

"You definitely look it," he stared at her. "I honestly thought you were like barely 18 when Hunter and Stephanie introduced you to everyone."

"I bet you're glad I'm not," she teased and slipped a Skittle into her mouth.

He reached over and placed a hand on her bare thigh, "Very."

She glanced down and then back at him, but the previews were finally over and the movie was starting. She just let a hardly audible laugh and stared at the screen.

Dean kept his hand on her thigh for the rest of the movie. Estella guessed it was payback for stealing the armrest, but then she changed her mind when he started rubbing her thigh with his thumb. It didn't even feel sexual, just cute. _Who knew Dean Ambrose could be so adorable?_

After the movie was over, they stopped at a gas station and bought some beer and Smirnoff and head back to the hotel. They snuck it in one of Dean's spare bags and Estella's purse. When they made it to her room, they started laughing.

"Idiots," she snickered and pulled out the drinks and put them into the mini fridge.

She handed Dean a beer and opened herself a Smirnoff. She killed a little less than half within the first few minutes. Dean raised his brow at her.

"Was the date so bad that you had to have a drink?"

Estella giggled, "Yes, I never want to see you again. It was horrible."

He shrugged and turned around, pretending to open the door. Estella grabbed his arm and drug him back I to the main room. He sat down on the bed while she grabbed her movies. She placed the DVD cases on the bed and sat down next to him. They managed to kill their drinks before the decided which one to watch first.

"What about Child's Play?" She held up the case.

"Nah," he shook his head.

"You're so difficult," she groaned. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Dumb."

"You're dumb. Saw?"

"Are you serious?" He laughed. "No!"

Estella tossed the case in her bag and got up for another drink. She brought him back one as well.

"The Shining, The Exorcist, The Silence of the Lambs, Dead Silence?"

"Bingo," he finally agreed on the last one.

"Praise the lord," she laughed and got up to put in the movie.

The two leaned back against the padded headboard and pillows and Estella turned the light next to her off.

Dean kept his hands to himself this time. Estella couldn't tell if it was the alcohol talking, but she almost didn't want him to. She was on her fourth Smirnoff, and even though she could handle alcohol well, she was pretty buzzed.

Once the movie was over, Estella flipped on the lights and got up to get another one. She started going through the ones she hadn't named off yet.

"What do you want to watch now?" She asked, still going through the cases.

She felt his arms snake around her middle. "I don't feel like watching another one, to be honest," his voice was raspy and low. She turned around to face him, he was still holding her close to his body.

"You know what? Me neither," she breathed with her hands on his chest.

Quickly, he leaned down to kiss her. He ran his hands down her sides. She continued to kiss him back and pulled him onto the bed. He pulled her onto his lap, their lips met again. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She allowed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers soon lingered to his hair. She ran her fingers through it and kissed him deeper.

He broke the kiss and pushed her hair away from her neck and immediately began leaving kisses on it. He nipped at the skin, and he couldn't keep his hands in one place. Estella let out a soft moan and lightly tugged his hair.

His hands traveled down to the bottom of her tank-top. She pulled back and sat up some to make it easier for him to pull it off. He threw it on the floor and went back to kissing her neck. His lips trailed down to her shoulder and collar bones. Estella shifted in his lap, growing impatient.

She began pulling at his shirt, and didn't take him long to get rid of it. She admired his chest, running her hands over it while he stared at her body. Their eyes soon met and they kissed again. He pulled her in his lap again so he could unhook her bra.

While he messed with the clasps, his phone started ringing. He didn't even glance over to see who it was. Estella looked for him. The screen read, _'Colby.'_

"Ignore it," he said against her neck.

She turned her attention back towards him just as he got the last clasp unhooked. He threw the bra even farther than her shirt. Before he could touch her body again, she pushed him back on the bed and started undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

His phone started ringing again just as Estella had gotten to the button. Dean said up snatched his phone off the nightstand.

"What?" He answered in an annoyed tone.

While he wasn't paying attention, she slipped off her shorts.

"Sorry man, didn't meant to bother you. Just wanted to know if you were comin' back to the room tonight or not?" Seth asked.

"No," he quickly replied after checking the time. Almost 3 am. "Don't wait up for me." This time he laughed. He hung up and put his phone back.

He turned and looked at Estella. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she looked so innocent staring back at him in just her lace thong. _Should I really be doing this? I mean, I think I actually like this girl. I don't want it to be a one night stand... What am I thinking? Business comes before anything. Relationships aren't for me... Fuck, I don't know anymore._

"What's wrong?" She sat up more, growing concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," he lied, eyes lowering to her body again.

There was a moment of silence before Estella kissed him. He pushed the thought out of his mind and kicked off his jeans. Estella pulled him on top of her. She wanted him just as bad, but she wasn't worried about it being a one night stand. She knew he'd be coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

Estella woke up the next day, tangled in the sheets, and cuddled up against Dean. She rolled over, careful not to wake him. He was still completely passed out. She noticed they were both still naked from last night. She slid out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and headed into the bathroom.

She removed the remaining makeup she had on and hopped in the hot shower. She began thinking about last night. Despite how amazing everything was, she still felt a little embarrassed. They were both buzzed, but completely aware of what they were doing. She felt uneasy because it'd been months since she had had sex with anyone. She tended to feel vulnerable when seen completely naked, but for some reason, she felt fine. She remembered how Dean had admired her body and how she felt comfortable with him. A smile crept onto her face as she finished showering.

When she stepped out of the shower, she caught a glimpse of her bruise in the mirror. She stopped and looked again. It was starting to yellow and looked gross. It wasn't huge or anything, but she started to worry about what Dean thought of it.

After towel-drying her hair and putting on a pair of shorts and one of her WWE shirts, she left the bathroom. She returned just in time to see Dean pulling on his boxers. He laid back down on the bed and let out a sigh. Estella sat down next to him, Indian-style. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You're cute," he said, commenting on the way she was sitting. "And exhausting. I'm so tired."

"Well, I didn't want you to do all the work, but I didn't want to do all of it either," she smiled back at him.

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's fair."

"I'm glad it wasn't awkward waking up with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she began. "Usually, it's weird to wake up to someone after sex. At least for me. But with you, I feel... normal?"

He just laughed and shook his head at her. After a moment of silence, she started playing with her hands in her lap after that. He noticed and rolled onto his side and propped has head up with his elbow.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up, not realizing what she had been doing, "Oh... Um... It's nothing."

"Bullshit, what's wrong, Stell? You regret it?"

"What? _No!_" She quickly replied. "Why would I regret it?"

He shrugged, "Dunno, but I can tell something's bothering you."

She rubbed the side of her face and sighed. She laid down next to him and stared back, "This is going to sound so dumb, but... Well, remember how that guy punched me in the stomach and it left a bruise?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He raised a brow.

"I just..." She trailed off and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're afraid I thought you looked gross?"

She nodded, refusing to look at him fully. He softly grabbed her face with his fingers and thumb, moving her head so she would look at him.

"I don't mean to be a sap, but, uh, to be honest, Stell, I didn't even pay attention to it. It didn't bother me. Why would it?"

She sighed once again, "I thought maybe you'd find me unattractive and never want to see me again."

"Oh my God," he laughed and laid back on his back. "Why are you so insecure? You're gorgeous and you've got a bangin' body. A stupid bruise doesn't change that."

"Gee, thanks for making fun of my feelings," she hit him the face with a pillow. He chuckled he threw it to the end of the bed.

"I'm just saying you have nothing to be insecure about. Skin is never going to be perfect, especially in this business. Get used to it, princess."

"I am used to it! I've been wrestling for years, thank you very much. I know the price my skin and body pays."

He nodded in agreement, "Okay, then why are you so embarrassed? You actually give a shit what I think?"

"Yeah, I do. Is that a bad thing?"

"No," he raised his brow for a quick second, surprised. "Just wasn't expecting that."

"Well, things feel different with you, I guess. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have cared if they found the bruise disgusting or not. I would've told them to get over it."

"Then why does my opinion matter?"

Estella raised her brow at him this time, "Are you trying to get me to admit I have feelings for you?"

He smirked, "Maybe. But I can tell you do."

She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him get up and pull his jeans on and slip his shirt over his head. He fixed his hair in the mirror and grabbed his phone. He walked back over to the bed and tilted her chin up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like you too," He voice was low and sexy, and his lips were inches from hers. "Catch you later, sweetheart."

He pulled away and headed for the door after giving her a wink. She stared at the closed door in awe. She had slept with Dean Ambrose and he actually admitted having feelings for her. How did this all happen within three days? Was that even possible? To decide if you liked someone in that short amount of time? She assumed so and reached over to grab her phone. She had a few texts from the other divas, asking about her date. She quickly replied to them, saying it went well, and dialed AJ's number.

"Hey," she answered, sounding out of breath.

"Hey," Estella sounded confused. "What are you doing?"

"Training downtown at the gym. Hunter called a few of us and asked if we could work on the storyline early and practice a few moves. He told me to get ahold of you, but I told him you had food poisoning. I assumed your date went well, since you didn't wake up and call me until noon."

Estella laughed, "Thanks. Yeah, it was great. Send me the name of the gym and I'll head over."

Estella quickly hanged into black Soffee shorts and grabbed her tennis shoes and backpack. She made it to the gym about ten minutes after the phone call. She found AJ in a ring with the Bella's. They were taking a water break. She looked around to see a lot of the other superstars training.

"Stell!" Brie called her named excitedly.

Estella smiled and climbed into the ring,"Hey!"

"Tell us all about last night!" Natalya urged, climbing into the ring as well.

AJ sat on the top ropes in a corner of the ring, waiting impatiently.

Estella tried fighting off a smile, but she couldn't, "We just went to the movies and went the hotel and watched another horror movie. Nothing too exciting."

"That's it?" Nikki sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, I mean... Well, obviously we kissed, and we had a few drinks. It was actually nice."

AJ's jaw dropped after a second, "You totally slept with him! I can see it on your face with the damn smile!"

The girls started laughing and asking Estella for the dirty details. She playfully slapped AJ in the arm and shushed her. She looked around and saw Seth and Roman across the room in their own ring with The Usos. Dean must've gotten the call late as well.

Estella's cheeks flushed and she covered her mouth to hide her smile and nodded. A few of them shrieked and asked how it was.

"Was he selfish?" Natalya leaned against the ropes. "Guys like that usually are."

Estella bit her lip and shook her head in the negative, "No, he was _very_ generous."

"Oh my God," AJ laughed. "This is the greatest thing I've heard in a long, long time."

While the girls quietly talked about Dean, they saw him walk in. He was dressed in gym shorts and a tank top, like usual. They immediately stopped talking and stared at him. He looked over and a raised a brow. The girls couldn't contain her laughter. He shook his head and climbed into the ring with the guys.

"What was that about?" Roman looked over the the girls again. They were talking amongst themselves and glancing at them.

"I went out with Estella last night, remember?" Dean had a smug grin on his face.

"Dude," Seth slammed his hand down on his shoulder. "You totally smashed, didn't you?"

"I dunno, man, what do you think?" Dean pulled a strap of his black tank top to the side to reveal a hickey on part of his collarbone.

"Yo," Jimmy laughed and held his fist out to him.

Dean hit his fist with his own and Jey laughed with him. "Shit, man."

"She's not as innocent as I thought," Roman shook his head, chuckling.

Dean nodded in agreement and looked over at Estella. They were all staring back at him. He did a 'girly' wave with his fingers, causing them to laugh and wave back.

AJ threw her arms around Estella, "How do you feel about me rubbing all over your woman?"

Estella rolled her eyes and giggled, hugging AJ back.

"It's kinda hot!" Dean called back. Most of the superstars in the room looked over at them.

"Get it, Ambrose!" Cesaro yelled from the ring next to him. Everyone in the room had a quick laugh and went back to training. Estella and Dean shared another glance and a smile before getting back to work. They were both pretty smitten.

The next few days were spent working out, hanging out with everyone, and relaxing. Monday came pretty quickly. Estella was bummed her days off went by so fast, but she was ready for RAW. The superstars arrived early in the day. It was easier for them to come early because most people were at work and weren't waiting in line to get inside. Plus, it gave everyone time to get pumped up and get ready.

Estella and AJ arrived together and stood around talking to a few of the divas. They told them part of Total Divas was being shot today. The girls wanted Estella to star in the show with them, but it was too late in the season's recordings to just throw her in. Estella wasn't interested in being on the show anyway, but she gave her 'okay' to appear briefly on the show if she was recorded some tonight.

Throughout most of the day, Estella stretched and listened to music, and browsed Twitter. After an hour, she started getting hungry and went to the back to grab some food. Usually, they had catering during the day. Estella grabbed some yogurt and a bottle of water and sat down at a table.

Shortly after she sat down, Roman, Seth, and Dean walked in. They waved at Estella and walked over to sit down with her. They talked for a few minutes and noticed a few of the stars of Total Divas walked in to get food. They were being recorded as well. They sat down at another table.

Without them hearing, the girls brought up Estella and Dean. They pointed out how all of his attention was on her. The camera panned over to them.

"That's not possible, your body couldn't bend that way without breaking something," Estella corrected Seth on a certain move he'd heard about, and licked her spoon full of yogurt.

"You eat yogurt really weird," Dean pointed out to her.

She waved her spoon at him, "I'm not trying to impress you, so I'll eat my yogurt how I want."

She finally noticed the camera was pointed at her and she made a silly face. They cut back to the divas after laughing a bit. No one really felt too uncomfortable when the girls were being recorded. Everyone was used to having cameras on them during Raw anyway.

Seth and Roman left Dean and Estella at the table to get food. The two continued to talk, hardly noticing they had even left.

"Your fangirls are gonna hate me," Estella propped her head up with her elbow, talking about how she was on camera with The Shield.

He shrugged, "They hate a lot of things. Mostly each other."

"How do you know? You don't use social media sites."

"You think people don't read articles and posts to me?" He chuckled.

She grinned, "Wanna make them even more mad?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, let's add _even more _fuel to the fire. How?"

"Take a selfie with me," she pulled out her iPhone and smirked.

He sighed and shook his head at her, "You're killing me."

Dean moved so he could sit closer to her. She smiled and he pursed his lips out like he usually did. Estella snapped the picture and looked at it. She laughed at his lips and opened Twitter. She sent out the tweet with the caption, _'Some Dean Ambrose for your viewing pleasure.'_

"Yep. They're going to kill me," Estella laughed again. "I'm prepared for hate tweets as angry messages on Tumblr."

"Don't let it get to you. Some of them can be crazy, but some of them are pretty chill. I love 'em regardless."

Estella was right about getting a reaction. A lot of her followers tweeted her back freaking out. Some of them talked about 'shipping' her and Dean. Some girls just simply replied, 'No.' Estella took his advice and just ignored the hate.

Estella got dressed in her outfit and boots early. She grabbed a bottle of water and wandered around the venue. She thought about her match tonight and how she was going to act. They were going to have AJ grow jealous of all the attention and try to show off in the ring during their match with The Funkadactyls, but it causes her to lose to Naomi. She was going to give Stella an angry look and Stella was going to snap.

Hunter had informed her that they wanted her to separate from AJ tonight, and even let her speak on the mic. Estella hadn't done anything on the mic since her indie days, but she had an idea of what she was going to say. She didn't get camera shy and she had great mic skills, so she wasn't too worried about it.

AJ told Estella to be loud and angry about being her sidekick. Although she had no problems with her best friend, she couldn't wait to blow up on her. It was just exciting to get so into the story and the persona. She plugged in her headphones and listened to heavy music to get her in the right mood. She couldn't sit still, so she decided to walk around.

While walking around, she found Dean taping his hands backstage. It seemed like she saw him more often than she used to. When she first started appearing on Raw and Smackdown, she didn't really see anyone on a regular basis, besides AJ of course. Maybe they wanted nothing to do with her, or maybe she had just never noticed anyone while she was waiting around. She took out her headphones.

"Excited for tonight?" He asked her, finishing the last wrap on his hand.

Estella nodded and stared up at him, "Yeah, I'm still trying to script out what to say though."

"Don't," he quickly said. "The best pipebomb's aren't written. They're on the spot and emotional. Even if they aren't 'real.'"

While they were talking, someone got a candid photo of them for the WWE app. They didn't mind and continued talking. Their conversations weren't that flirty this time. Not because they weren't interested in each other anymore, but because their minds were in a different place. They had to focuse on tonight's performance and not so much on their personal lives. But occasionally, Dean would flash her a sexy grin while he listened to her talk.

They stood around for awhile until the show started. They headed out to watch it on a tv screen. AJ found Estella and stood next to her. She looked past Estella and saw Dean glancing at her. AJ looked back at her best friend. She was definitely gorgeous. She stood her arms crossed and putting her weight on one side. She looked sassy as hell, eyebrows sort of furrowed from focusing on Hunter, Stephanie, and Randy Orton in the ring. AJ smiled to herself and went back to watching the tv.

The time had finally come for Estella and AJ's match. She and Cameron put on a good fight. Michael Cole made a comment about how he didn't understand why Stella stuck around AJ. Jerry agreed and said AJ was insane and that she'd just bring Stella down with her. AJ shot them a dirty look before climbing inside the ring. Estella stood on the apron and made it seem like she was bored with the match. She yelled at AJ to step it up.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shot back at Estella and threw Naomi into the ropes.

When Naomi bounced back, she jumped into the air and did her rear view move. AJ fell back onto the mat, and Naomi quickly pinned her. The Funkadactyls' music began playing and they laughed at AJ before exiting the ring.

AJ threw her usual fit, pounding her fists on the mat. She stood up and began shouting at Estella. AJ got in Estella's face and yelled about how she was always ruining her matches. She said Estella didn't ever help her, and that she was worthless. Estella stared back with the most annoyed look. She leaned away from the ring and asked for a mic. It was immediately handed to her. Estella slipped through the ropes and AJ began backing up to the center of the ring. People were cheering and standing up.

She gripped the microphone hard and thought, _'Here goes nothing.'_

"AJ, you sure talk a big game for someone who continuously gets pinned match after match."

People cheered even louder and AJ's expression was a mixture of hurt and anger.

Estella walked slowly circled around her, "And to be honest, I'm sick to death of you blaming your losses on everyone else. First Tamina, and now me? You say everyone distracts you, and ruining everything for you. But you won't admit that you are the reason you lose. You are so weak that it's disgusting."

She was now in AJ's face. AJ backed up again and fell back onto her ass. Estella crouched down to her level.

"And here's a little reminder for you - you're too far out to swim your way back in. There's no changing someone like you. You'll always be a stuck up, poor excuse for a woman. You're absolute garbage. I'm done being your lackey, AJ. The only advice left I have for you is, watch your back. You're surrounded by wolves who will not back off until they've succeeded in ripping you to absolute shreds until no one can recognize your face. You have no one else if left to protect you anymore. Good luck, sweetheart. You did this to yourself."

Estella stood up and dropped the mic at AJ's feet. AJ was left with her ajar in the ring with the sounds of people cheering and Estella's theme song, Miss Nothing by The Pretty Reckless, played loudly. Michael, JBL, and Jerry wasted no time with making comments about what Estella had said. AJ got out of the ring and headed backstage.

She found Estella drinking a bottle of water.

AJ was grinning ear to ear, "That. Was. _Amazing_."

Estella smiled, "Thanks. Was it too much?"

"No, no. I love your attitude in the ring. God, I can't wait for you to blow up. I know you're going to. People are already crazy about you."

AJ gave Estella a quick hug before heading to the women's locker room. Estella sat down on a couch nearby and down the rest of her water. She was completely exhausted.

"Yo, Stell!" She looked up to see Seth walking up to her with Roman and Dean trailing behind.

He plopped down next to her, "That was sick! I didn't know you were so great on the mic."

"Neither did I," she managed to laugh. "I thought I was okay. I've never done something in front of an audience that big before."

"Well, you did great. Reminded me of Punk's actual pipebomb, but he didn't come backstage and be buddy-buddy with people he called out," Roman complimented her with a smile.

Dean stood to the side with a smirk on his face. Estella thanked the guys again and finished the last of her water. Seth and Roman left to get their own, and Dean sat down next to her.

"Told you it's better without a script."

She playfully shoved him, "Yeah, yeah. You were right. For once."

"Oh, just once? I recall a certain someone agreeing that I was good-looking and that they had feelings for me," he tapped his chin.

Estella rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"_Make me_," he challenged. He balled his hand into a fist and propped himself with his elbow on his knee.

"I would if we weren't in public," she pushed his arm out from under him and stood up to walk away.

He chuckled and turned to look at her, "Later tonight then?"

She glanced over her shoulder, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Seth and Roman walked by right as she said it and looked at Dean. Roman shook his head, "Girl's sassy as hell."

"Tell me about," Dean let out a satisfied sigh and leaned back on the couch.

After RAW was over, some of the superstars talked about heading out for drinks. They invited Estella along, but she didn't feel like drinking tonight. She'd had quite a few drinks this past week and she was ready for a night in.

She changed into a pair of red Soffee shorts and put on a black tank-top. She pulled brushed through her hair and took off her makeup before sitting down on the bed in her new hotel room. She scrolled through Tumblr on her phone, reblogging gifs from her match and a video someone had already uploaded of her letting AJ have it. In the middle of reblogging a post, she received a text from Dean.

Dean: So you didn't go out either huh?

How did he know that? Did he text someone who did go out to the bar if she was there? (Yes, he did.) Estella rolled on to her stomach and propped herself up with her pillows under her chest.

Estella: Nah I've had enough drinking for the next few days lol.

Dean: Damn. And here I was hoping we could get drunk and fool around again.

Estella: Not even in your pathetic teenage boy dreams Jon.

Dean: Fine fine. Can we at least keep each other company since everyone else is out?

Estella: So needy. ;) What's your room number?

After receiving the next text, she slipped on some shoes and headed to the elevator. Before she made it there, someone stopped her and asked her for a picture. No one else was around and saw no harm in it. The guy took the selfie and thanked her over and over. She smiled and said it was no problem before getting in the elevator.

Estella knocked on Dean's door twice. She looked around impatiently, hoping no one else would recognize her. The last thing she needed was a candid photo of her going into Dean's room. It wasn't her reputation she was worried about. She just didn't want Dean to have to deal with any drama.

Dean opened the door, almost causing her to jump. She quickly walked inside the room. She plopped down on his bed and sprawled out.

"Comfy," she sighed as he sat down next to her. He was wearing basketball shorts and no shirt. She had to force herself to not check him out.

"Scoot over. How can someone so small take up the entire bed?" He poked fun at her height again and started pushing her over.

Estella rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, "There, happy?"

"Very," he replied and sunk down against the pillows.

"So, why didn't you go out tonight?" She traced the stitching of the pillow case.

Dean shrugged, "Wasn't feeling it. And because I wasn't sure if we had plans or not."

"We?" Estella laughed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You said, 'Maybe, maybe not,' remember?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled as well, "My body is too sore to endure something like that tonight."

"Weak," he scoffed jokingly.

Estella stared at him for a second before sitting up and crawling into his lap. He watched her carefully as she ran her hands across his smooth chest. She leaned in close to his face. He was expecting a kiss, but instead she went to his ear, as if she were going to whisper something to him. Her breath tickled his neck, causing him to shift slightly beneath her. She pressed her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. It was beating like hell.

She crawled off of him and laughed, "And I'm the weak one?"

He stared at her with puppy dog eyes, "Why would you tease me like that?"

"Just proving a point," she shrugged and gave an innocent smile.

She laid down beside him and they let the room fall silent for a minute. Estella finally started talking again. She asked him to talk about himself. He raised a brow at her. She said she ardor knew him and was dying to know more. He gave her a quick run-down of where he was born, where he grew up, childhood memories, and how he made it into wrestling. Estella gave him all of her attention. Not only was he interesting, his voice was nice too.

"But yeah, that's me. Tell me more about you," he turned his head and looked at her.

"Well," she breathed. "My full name is Estella Elizabeth Owens. I was born in Seattle, Washington on May 20th, 1990. I grew up as an only child with my parents in Seattle until we moved to Orlando when I was about six years-old."

She went on to talk about how she got into wrestling as well, how she spent her down time, and her teenage life. He really was surprised about how wrong everyone was about how she seemed innocent. During her teens, she hung out with a lot of druggies, did a few hard drugs herself, and she sold weed for a few years. She quit when she almost got caught by the cops. She drank, snuck out, and partied a lot. She was really rebellious towards her parents when she really had no reason to be.

Her dad sat her down one night and tried talking to some sense into her. He reminded her of her dreams when she was younger about wanting to make something of herself, and her past dream of becoming a female wrestler. It took a few months, but eventually Estella stopped sneaking out, quit the drugs, and dropped her group of friends. She was ready to stop fooling around, and the more she though about, the more she wanted to become a diva. Now, she was three years clean and where she wanted to be.

The two had a similar past, and made it easier for them to connect and understand each other. After awhile, the topic changed to Estella's tattoos, Dean's favorite movies and music, and Estella's Tumblr. She handed him her phone and let him scroll through most of it.

"I'm surprised you haven't posted pictures of me. Well, besides the selfie you took earlier," Dean handed her back her phone.

"I'd rather not have any more girls wanting to rip my throat out," Estella giggled and sat her phone on his nightstand.

The rest of the night, they shared stories, personal things, and kisses. It didn't take long to get a little heated. Dean had kissed her neck plenty of times, and lifted her tank top up a little so he could kiss down her stomach. He softly bit down, causing her to buck her hips up some. Dean pressed her body back down and continued to leave a hickey where her hip bone pointed out some. Now they were even.

Estella stopped him after that. She was too sore to do anything more sexual than that, but she returned the favor by doing the same to him. If she had to be flustered, he did too. She earned a stifled moan when she licked above the waistband of his shorts. She gave him an innocent kiss and cuddled up beside him.

"You're awful," he whined, putting an arm around her.

"I try," she beamed and started drawing circles on his chest with her fingertip.

After another moment of silence, Dean glanced at her and then up at the ceiling, "You should feel lucky, you know."

"And why's that?"

"I don't just let anyone in, especially not this fast."

"Well, then you should feel lucky too. I'm the same way."

After a moment of silence, he finally replied, "I guess I am lucky."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "Lucky to be sitting here with you, lucky to be alive, lucky to be in the WWE. I dunno. Guess I'm just thankful. Wrestling is really the only thing I give a shit about anymore. Even if I don't agree with half of the shit going on in this company, it still pulled me out of a dark place."

He noticed Estella stayed quiet and just stared back at him. "Sorry, I get kinda deep around this time of night."

"No, no. Don't apologize. I was just letting you vent. I feel the same way about it as you do. I don't even have very many friends outside of this job. Most of my old friends OD'd or got married, or stopped caring about anyone but themselves. Wrestling's pretty much all I got."

Suddenly, tears started forming in her eyes. She quickly buried her face in her hands. Dean reached over and rubbed her thigh. He tried calming her down.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled and let her hands fall in her lap. "Sometimes, it just really fucking sucks to think about. I feel so goddamn lonely without them. And sometimes, I get urges to use again, and I feel miserable."

Deans sat up in bed and began rubbing her back, "It's part of growing up. People leave and you just have to accept that. As for those urges, it's normal to feel that way sometimes. Your body was used to the intake, and it can still be overwhelming even after years of being clean. I've been there, done that, and I still have to put up with it occasionally. You just have to be stronger than it."

Estella wiped the tears off her cheeks and stared back at him, "You know what? You're the only person who hasn't given me the, 'everything is fine and it will get better' speech. People still treat me like child. Even my parents."

He pulled her close to him and put his arm around her, "Well, you are still pretty young. They don't quite see you as an adult yet. As for the bullshit speech, I will never give it to you. Life's not perfect. Never will be. You're gonna have good days and bad days, and sometimes even the worst of days. Like I said, you have to power through it and look forward to the future. Even if it doesn't always look the brightest."

Estella smiled at him, "Christ, where were you those nights I thought my life was meaningless? You're way different than I thought."

"What do you mean by that?" Dean let out a laugh. "I'm not a complete asshole."

"You're really not. I just never expected us to even be remotely close to each other. If you would've told me a few weeks ago that I would share a personal and emotional moment with Dean Ambrose after making out in his bed, I would've laughed so hard that my insides collapsed."

"Like I said, you're lucky."

"Yeah," Estella smiled. "I really am."

* * *

**Woo, long chapter! :) I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I've got a few chapters already written. I'll probably continue to upload each once or twice a day, depending on how much time I have. Thanks for reading! -Hailey**


	5. Chapter 5

The superstars spent the next morning traveling a short distance to the next city for the taping of Smackdown. They did their usual run-down of the night and did a bit of training. After they were finished and everyone was heading back to the hotel, Estella and Dean made plans to go out for lunch and the head to the venue afterwards.

The two went back to their rooms and quickly showered and got ready. Dean arrived at Estella's room while she was putting on some makeup. She opened the door for him and went back to the bathroom.

Dean leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, "Why are you putting on makeup? You don't need it."

Estella didn't even look at him, she continued applying her winged eyeliner, "Did you ever take the fact that some girls just like wearing makeup into consideration?"

He smirked and shook his head, "No, not really."

Estella smiled and coated her eyelashes in mascara, "Thank you for the compliment, though."

Dean walked back into the room and sat down on the edge of her bed, "Don't mention it."

"Why? Afraid your other girlfriend will find out?" Estella teased and walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't have another girlfriend," he shot her a dirty look. He wouldn't do that to Estella... She knew that, right? A girl he didn't care about, maybe. But Estella? Never.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "It was a joke. Stop taking me so seriously all the time."

"Ha ha ha," he faked laughter and grabbed her hand, leading her out the door.

The two grabbed lunch at a cute little café downtown. Luckily, no one recognized them. Or if they did, they didn't bother them. They sat at their table for an hour after they had finished eating, just talking and having a good time. They were getting to know each other pretty well. At this point, they knew each other's likes, dislikes, favorite Starbucks drink, what video games they liked, and they could read their facial expressions pretty easily.

Most guys would've told Dean was being soft by spending all this time with Estella and getting so comfortable with her, but he didn't give a fuck. He liked being around Estella, and that was all that mattered. It was no one else's business what he did outside of the wrestling ring.

Estella, on the other hand, wasn't even worried about what anyone thought of them. Even though they hadn't confirmed it was a relationship, she was happy with what they had. They acted like a couple; they kissed, spent the night in each other's hotel rooms, and when they went out with the other superstars, Dean always had his arm around her waist to keep guys from talking to her. She was very content with Dean.

When they arrived at the venue, Estella was informed that she and Natalya were going to practice again for the match tonight since it was highly anticipated since she was no longer with AJ. The girls changed into their workout clothes and went out to the ring. It was early in the day, but everything was set up and ready to go for the night. Dean and Seth walked out to watch them for a bit. A few of the divas were watching with them behind the barricade. Estella didn't even notice Dean and Seth were with them at first.

Natalya and Estella focused on their moves and talked to Hunter, who was standing outside of the ring, giving them a few tips. He told Estella to get on the ropes and moonsault over Natalya, who was lying on the her stomach, to show off. After she did the moonsault, she was supposed to help Natalya up and sling her into the ropes. Once she bounced back, Estella was going to dropkick her.

Estella climbed the ropes and took a breath before performing the moonsault. She landed perfectly and grabbed Natalya's arm and pulled her to her feet. Seth slapped the padded barricade.

"God damn, she's good!"

Dean rubbed his chin, grinning. He had to admit Estella was one hell of a wrestler. She was very athletic, and could do a lot of flips with ease. After they practiced those moves, they moved on to one where Natalya would power slam Estella after catching Estella jumping off the ropes. Estella jumped and Natalya couldn't get a good grip on Estella. Estella fell to the mat, landing on her arm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. God fucking dammit!" Estella cried out. Her arm had bent the wrong way. It was mostly her wrist that hurt though.

Hunter slid into the ring, and Seth and Dean hopped the barricade. They were by her side just as quick. Hunter made her lie back. He had a staff member fetch a medic and tried calming Estella down. She held back tears and was cursing worse than a sailor. Her face was flushed and covered by her other arm.

"Alright Stell, I'm gonna need you to try to bend your arm some," Hunter informed her.

"Estella, I'm so so so sorry," Natalya was on her knees next to Hunter.

Stella inhaled sharply, "It's okay, you didn't mean to."

Hunter took Estella's wrist in his hand and slowly began to bend it.

"Fuck! No, no, no, stop!" Estella cried out. Dean moved her arm covering her face and laced their fingers. She squeezed hard. He was surprised by how much strength she actually had.

The medics came shortly after and confirmed she had sprained her wrist. Her arm was just sore, but it wasn't broken or sprained. Luckily, her wrist wasn't sprained too badly, but she definitely wouldn't be wrestling until next Monday. They helped Estella up and walked her backstage. They had her ice arm and just relax. She laid back on a couch with her arm resting on the arm rest. In a few minutes, they were going wrap it for her.

Dean found her after looking around for her for awhile. He sat down next to her carefully.

"How ya holdin' up? That was a nasty fall."

"Yeah, tell me about it," she winced as she tried to sit up some.

"Stop that," her ordered, softly and slowly pushing her back down. "You're gonna hurt yourself even more."

Estella scoffed, "Alright, _Mom_."

Dean chuckled at her, "I see your sarcasm wasn't effected at all."

She smiled, "Of course not." She sighed, "It just sucks I can't wrestle tonight."

"I know," he put his arm around her. "But there's no way you can do any kind of damage with the condition your arm is in. When did they say you could come back from it?"

"I _at least _won't be back until Monday, maybe later. They said it was a minor sprain. Hopefully, it'll take a few days and I can work on it."

"Well, don't overdue it, okay? That's the worst thing you can do."

In the middle of their conversation, Hunter came back and apologized to Estella. They all knew it was an accident, but he still felt bad. He told her she should head home after tonight to rest. They were about a four hour flight from Orlando, where they'd also be shooting Raw on Monday. She nodded thanked him, especially after he said she'd still be getting paid for the night. He patted her knee and left to take care of some paperwork.

"Everyone's got a soft spot for you," Dean shook his head. "Can't say I blame 'em though."

"Not really," Estella rolled her eyes.

"Uh, are you blind and deaf? That night that douchebag tried to rob you, none of us would let you out of our sight. Same for the next few days after that. Very few of the divas dislike you. And I see most of the guys practically drool over you when you walk by."

"I don't really pay attention to it. Too focused on you, I guess," Estella smirked.

He laughed, "Yeah, for some odd reason. There's probably something really wrong with you."

"Sorry for liking you. You make it hard not to."

"How? I don't do anything out of the ordinary."

She sat up some despite Dean wanting her to sit back. She sat Indian-style on the couch, "I don't know. I just feel happy when I'm with you. You actually pay attention to what I'm saying. I feel comfortable around you. I don't want to go on a long spew of why I like you, because you already know I find you attractive, funny, and interesting. Why are we having this conversation anyway?" Estella giggled.

"I just like hearing you talk about me," he admitted with a laugh. "I haven't felt like this in a long time. And don't feel bad about liking me so much, because I'm so head-over-heels that it makes me sick. Sometimes, I wish I could get you out of my head, but I can't."

"Gee, thanks. I feel so special," Estella smacked him lightly in the chest.

He chuckled, "No, it's a good thing, I promise. It means my heart isn't two sizes too small anymore. You're ruining me and I actually enjoy it."

Estella felt her cheeks flush. It was nice to hear Dean actually talk about his feelings. Seth and Roman had told her he usually didn't show much interest in anyone. Dean started teasing her for blushing.

"I hate you," Estella covered her face with her hand.

"Shut up, it's cute. Anyway, I should probably get back to the guys. We're supposed to work out some more before tonight."

Dean stood up from the couch. He leaned down and kissed Estella on the forehead.

"I better see you before you leave tonight," he pointed at her.

Estella nodded and watched him walk away until she could no longer see him. She sighed to herself and rubbed the side of her face. Even though Dean made her feel better, she was still pretty stressed about not being able to wrestle. She really hoped it wouldn't take long to recover.

Estella stayed for the rest of Smackdown. They improvised the match with a Wyatt Family promo. Michael did bring up Estella's injury during the next match though.

"What? When did that happen?" Jerry looked over at Michael during a match against Erick Rowan and Luke Harper against Goldust and Cody Rhodes.

"Yep, earlier today during training. Landed on her arm wrong. She won't be back in action until next week," Michael nodded.

"That's such a shame," Jerry shook his head. "She's been on a roll lately, and she's such a looker."

JBL and Michael groaned at Jerry's comment and went back to talking about the current match. Estella laughed backstage with AJ, who had already had her match of the night. Estella had been walking around all night with her arm wrapped up. Everyone kept telling her to take it easy, but she wasn't going to hurt her arm by walking around.

"I wish Dean was out there commentating. He probably would've slipped up and talked about what a babe you are," AJ laughed.

"Well, I_ am _kind of a babe," Estella joked back.

"Anything new with you guys? Has he claimed you as his yet?"

Estella shook her head in the negative, still watching the match on the tv screen, "No, not really. I mean, he makes it known he doesn't want anyone hitting on me when we're out. But I don't need a title for it right now."

"Oh, but you want one," AJ nudged her.

Estella smiled and glanced at her, "Yeah, who wouldn't? I wonder how you'll react if he ever makes it official with me."

"You mean when he makes it official. I'll probably throw myself a party. I feel like I'm more excited about your relationship than you are!"

"Well, I just don't want to gloat about it when it's not serious yet. I don't want his fans hating me more than they already do."

AJ rolled her eyes, "Eh, it's not a big deal. Phil's fangirls hate me. They about had a heart attack when that picture of me and him at the airport surfaced. Trust me, it's not that hard to deal with. Jon doesn't even use Twitter or anything, so it wouldn't be too bad."

"I guess so," Estella shrugged. "I guess I don't want to come off as clingy either. I make it very obvious that I'm interested in him. I want him to be the one to confirm it, or even ask me."

AJ sighed, "He'll come around. He can put up that tough guy front, but we all know he's weak for you. He'll cave and start calling you his girlfriend around people. I'm sure of it."

Finally, Smackdown was over and it was time for Estella to head out to the airport. AJ drove her back to the hotel and gave her a hug. Estella unlocked the door and started packing her things up. While she was putting away her clothes, she got a text.

Dean: You're still at the hotel right?

Estella: Yeah, I'm here. Packing my stuff up now.

Dean: I'll be there in a minute to help you carry it down.

Sure enough, he showed up at her door a few minutes later. She let him in and zipped up her suitcase. She went to reach for it, but he grabbed the handle before she could.

"I'm not crippled, I can carry at least one thing," Estella laughed.

Dean handed Estella her backpack, "This is all you're getting."

Estella rolled her eyes at him and smiled, "You're so sweet to me."

He shot her a little grin. She made sure she had everything and wasn't leaving her phone charger behind. The two walked to the elevator. They exited in the lobby, where Estella checked out. She handed the woman behind the counter her key card and followed Dean out to the parking lot. They stood around and talked while Estella started to call for a cab.

"I can drop you off," he said after she pressed her phone to her ear.

"You sure?" She asked, hanging up.

"Yeah?" He laughed. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to."

Dean put Estella's suitcases in the trunk of his car and out her backpack in the backseat. He turned on the car and pulled out of the hotel's parking lot. He fiddled with the stereo before finding a CD he wanted to listen to.

"Parkway Drive?" She spoke up over the music.

He sort of grinned, surprised, "I didn't know you liked them."

"I've only listened to them a few times. I just know them by their vocals," she shrugged.

"I'm thinkin' I may have to keep you around because of that."

Estella bit her bottom lip lightly and turned her head to look out the window so he wouldn't see her blush.

When they arrived at the airport, Dean helped her carry her bags in. She had ten minutes until her flight was going to be called. She made it through security and got her pass checked pretty quickly and walked back over to Dean. The two talked until her flight was announced over the speakers. Dean glanced up and then looked down at Estella.

"Have a safe flight. Hit me up later so I know you didn't die," he teased, trying to scare her.

"Alright, I will," she laughed. "Thanks, Jon. I really appreciate you dropping me off."

Estella pulled him into a hug. She felt him hug her back tightly. He held her a lot longer than she thought he would. She assumed he would've been annoyed by paparazzi, who had already taken pictures of him when they had walked in. Thankfully, security had cleared most of them out.

Estella finally let go of him and went to walk away. Dean caught her un-injured arm and pulled her back to him. He quickly cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard. She gave him a few quick kisses back before leaving him to drag her suitcases to the line forming for her flight. She shot him a sexy smirk over her shoulder and exited the building.

Dean exhaled and turned to leave. The paparazzi had returned and were asking who he had dropped off. He wasn't sure if they had gotten pictures of him kissing Estella, but at this point he didn't really care. He just wanted to get back to the hotel and sleep. Security soon escorted him outside, making sure he wasn't bothered anymore.

Halfway into her flight, Estella checked her Twitter to find links spammed in her mentions, along with pictures of her and Dean. Luckily, no one had gotten any of them kissing. Most of the pictures were of them standing together, talking and smiling. There was one of them hugging, but nothing more than that.

Estella saved the pictures to her phone to send to Dean later. Honestly, she thought the pictures were kind of cute. Not cuter than their selfie, but still pretty cute. She liked the candid photo of them backstage talking from last week too. They weren't smiling, but he was staring at her with his full attention. It was actually one of the pictures that very few people had a fit over.

Estella got to her apartment in Orlando at almost three in the morning. She tipped the taxi driver and carried her bags inside. She plopped down on her queen-sized bed and sighed. As much as she loved her job and traveling, she was happy to be back in her own apartment and bed. She remembered that Dean had told her to let him know when she was home. She wasn't sure if he was still awake, but she texted him to be sure.

Estella: I don't know if you're still awake but I'm home.

He replied a few minutes later, after hesitating to send the text.

Dean: I'm still awake. It feels weird staying up this late without you next to me to talk about dumb shit.

Estella: No kidding... Are you trying to say you miss me already, Jonathan Good? ;)

Dean: I never said that, Estella Owens. ;) I was simply saying it felt weird without you here.

Estella: Shut up, you know you miss me. And I miss you too if that makes you feel any better. But I'm about to crash. I'll text you when I wake up. Try to get some sleep. :)

Dean: Alright, Stell. Night.

Dean sat his phone to the side and stared at the ceiling. He started to think about his relationship with Estella. He couldn't decide if it was the right time to ask if they were dating. Was he even ready? He was pretty sure he was. He didn't want to fight off his feelings anymore. So what if he had shitty relationships in the past? Maybe this one was worth pursuing. No, it was definitely worth pursuing. Now he just had to figure out how to go about it.


	6. Chapter 6

_"She said, 'Hello mister, pleased to meet ya'_  
_I wanna hold her, I wanna kiss her_  
_She smelled of daisies, she smelled of daisies_  
_She drive me crazy, she drive me crazy"_  
_—Big Jet Plane by Angus & Julia Stone_

* * *

Estella spent Wednesday and Thursday resting her arm and taking it easy while everyone else did house shows. Her parents came over to visit and they had lunch together. They asked how things were going and how AJ was. They weren't too concerned about her arm because they were used to her injuries from the indies. They wanted to know more about her friends.

"So, who was that boy you were at the airport with? I think his name was Dean?" Her mom asked after taking a bite of her sandwich.

Estella quickly went into panic mode. She forgot her parents always looked up her name for interviews and news about her matches.

"Uh... y-yeah, Dean Ambrose. We've been hanging out a lot lately. His real name is Jonathan," Estella stirred her ice with her straw.

"Well, there you go, honey," her dad nodded at her.

"Dad," she whined. "We're not even dating."

"That's not what it looked like to me," her mom smirked and took a sip of her sweet tea.

"Look, can we just drop it? I'll tell you if anything happens."

She pulled out her phone and texted Dean under the table.

Estella: Red alert. My parents saw the pictures of us at the airport.

Dean: Is that bad?

Estella: They think you're my boyfriend.

Dean: And that would be a bad thing? I'm offended. ;)

Estella: No. You just aren't. Or at least you haven't asked me haha.

Dean: We'll see. ;)

Estella fought off her smile and went back to talking to her parents.

On Friday night, Estella laid down to take a nap. Right as she drifted off, she got a phone call. She glanced at her phone. 'Jon.' Why the hell is he calling me?

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Ay, what's your address?" He asked. He sounded like he was in a good mood.

"My address? Are you coming to visit me?" She laughed and sat up in bed.

"_No_, I'm sending you a letter. We're landing in Orlando tomorrow. I figured I would come check out your place."

Estella thought it over for a quick second, "Yeah sure. You know what? Invite everyone. I'll throw a party."

"What? A-are you serious?" Dean began to laugh. "You sure you want tons of guys who could slam on beers like it's water to come trash your house?"

"Yeah. I've got privacy fence out back. I don't live in some small ass apartment complex. Seriously, invite whoever. I'll text a few of them and we'll drink a bit and head out to a bar after."

Dean sighed, "You're braver than I am. But okay. Text me your address. Mind picking me up in the morning?"

Estella talked to him for awhile longer before texting some of the divas and superstars. They were in Orlando. Of course they needed to celebrate and see her apartment. Plus, her arm was almost fully recovered and they needed to celebrate that too. She'd definitely be back at RAW on Monday.

Estella pulled into the parking lot at the airport early on Friday. Paparazzi was already waiting outside and even inside, knowing their plane was landing. The superstars and divas were given a few days off from house shows so they could get ready for Wrestlemania.

Estella leaned against her car and lit a cigarette. She didn't feel like dealing with paps, but she knew she'd have to. As soon as one spotted her, a group came over and started asking her a ton of questions. Some about her injury, some about her matches, but mostly, they asked about her and Dean.

She politely answered about her arm and posed for a few pictures before flicking her cigarette and heading inside. Some of them followed her in and some stayed outside. Estella waited near baggage claim where their flight would come in.

Estella stood around and tried to ignore everyone around her. She just wanted to see AJ and Dean. And soon enough, she did. Not all the superstars walked in together, but a few of them did. They were immediately crowded by paps and security. Estella spotted one talking to Dean and snapping pictures of him. He tried to be as polite as possible, but she could tell he was annoyed.

Dean looked up to see Estella waiting for him. Fuckin' paparazzi surrounding her, he thought and pushed his way through to grab his bags. Once he found them, he made his way over to Estella.

"Jesus Christ, get me the fuck outta here," he growled, giving her a hug.

Estella grinned and lead him out to her car. It took security a few minutes to get the paparazzi cleared out so Estella could drive away. Once they were out of the parking lot, Dean sighed heavily.

"That's the shit I hate the most."

"I figured you'd be used to it by now," she glanced at him and pulled up behind traffic.

"Sometimes, it can be pretty overwhelming. You seem to handle pretty well already though."

Estella put a cigarette to her lips and shrugged. Dean snatched it out of her mouth and lit it. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled out another, "I think I do too. I didn't know you smoked?"

"Every know and then. I try not to because of work, you know. We should probably stop altogether, but life's to stressful for that shit."

"Preach," she laughed and Dean lit her cigarette for her.

"_Pretty girls don't light their own cigarettes_," she imitated his voice the best she could.

Her attempt sent him into a fit of laughter, "You tried."

Dean got out of Estella's car after she parked in her parking space. She wasn't lying when she lived in a small apartment complex. The place was huge, and the apartments were decent-sized as well. Estella locked her car and let him inside.

"Well," she turned around to face him as they walked into the living room. "This is it."

Dean put his bags down and looked around for a second. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She smiled at him and placed her hands on his chest.

"What? Is it that hard to go so long without touching me?" She giggled. God, she was adorable.

"Yeah, actually. It is," he grinned and closed the space between their lips.

He kissed her a few times before pulling away, "Alright, give me a tour."

Estella showed him the open kitchen and dining room, the half-bathroom, and the laundry room before started leading him upstairs. The place was pretty spacious. It was more of a condo than an apartment. Upstairs was Estella's bedroom, a spare room that she turned into an office for YouTube videos and the usual paperwork she dealt with, and a full bathroom.

He sat on the edge of her neatly made bed, "So, you sure you wanna let people trash this place?"

"I told you I have a fenced in yard. Come on," she said, pulling him off the bed.

Out back was a small deck, a wide brick walkway that stopped where the grass began. The backyard surrounded by a wooden privacy fence, and there was a table set up outside with a few chairs, along with a grill.

"Oh, this is perfect," he marveled at the place.

"Yeah, I've even got speakers out here."

He turned around to look at her, "Why do you have all this space and shit if you live alone?"

She shrugged, "Because I can. I'm alone most of the time, so I gotta spoil myself somehow. I'm moving out here in the next few months though."

"Where you moving to? To another apartment, or?"

"Well, my parents are moving out to California. They're moving to San Diego, and they convinced me to move too. But I'm renting a place in a nice neighborhood outside of Los Angeles."

Dean grinned and rubbed his chin, "That's a hell of a lot closer to me than Orlando is."

Estella rolled her eyes, "I'm not moving to California to simply be closer to you. Although, it is pretty convenient that you live remotely close. You can help me move."

"Pay me in beer and we're good. And it's about a four hour drive," he shrugged. "Now we can have slumber parties all the time."

Estella rolled her eyes at him and lead him back inside to grab her car keys. She drug Dean to the store with her to buy drinks. Try grabbed a few casesof beer and Smirnoff and headed back to her apartment. Dean went up to her room to take a nap while she cleaned up the place a bit. It wasn't even that dirty, but she wanted it to look nice. She pulled her trashcans around to the backyard and managed to fit the drinks into the fridge. Dean told her sixteen people were for sure showing up. Hopefully, they had enough drinks to keep everyone happy.

She spent a good hour making a playlist that would last them until they left for the bar. Once she had finished, she took a quick shower. She wrapped the towel around her body when she was done and walked into her bedroom. She looked at Dean, who was buried under her comforter, passed out. He was cuddling one of her pillows. He looked so young and innocent.

Estella opened her closet doors and started going through her clothes. She picked out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a simple corset-like black tank-top. She walked over to her dressed and slipped on a lacey white thong and black bra. She started pulling on her jeans when she heard Dean stir in his slip. He woke just in time to see her getting dressed.

"This is such a nice way to wake up," he yawned as she buttoned and zipped her jeans.

She rolled her eyes and him and finished getting dressed. She applied a bit of makeup and sat down next to him on the bed.

"I just got the text from April that everyone was on their way over," she informed him as she sunk down in the bed.

"Shit," he mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven-thirty. You slept for about six hours," Estella laughed, poking him in the chest. "We need to stop staying up so late to talk."

Dean yawned again and sat up, "Nah. It's worth it."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaving to go shower. Estella headed downstairs to wait. About ten minutes later, Dean walked downstairs in a different pair of jeans and another t-shirt. His hair was still a little damp, but was almost completely dry. She had to hold back from pouncing on him. _Why did he always have to look so good?_

Soon enough, there was a knock on Estella's door. She opened it to see AJ, the Bella's, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and Cesaro. She moved so they could walk inside. Not long after, she saw a few cars pull up. Sheamus, The Usos, Cameron, Naomi, Wade Barrett, Seth, and Roman got out and walk up to Estella's door. Everyone headed out back with their drinks in hand while Estella turned on the music.

They sat around talking for a good while, throwing back a few beers and having some laughs. Estella grew bored of sitting around for almost two hours.

"You guys ready to head out?" She asked after tossing the glass bottle in the trash. They had decided on going out to a somewhat small but great club.

Everyone agreed and headed out to their cars. They had their designated drivers picked out and were on their way. Estella shut off the lights and stereo and handed Dean her keys.

He shook his head, "I'm drinking tonight, Stell."

"Well, April isn't going out with us. She's got a Skype date with Phil tonight. I'll ask her to drop us off and we'll take a taxi home or something."

Luckily, they caught AJ before she left in her rental car. They thanked her over and over and headed inside the club. They found their friends at the crowded bar, ordering drinks. Dean caught a bartender's attention and ordered his and Estella's drinks.

Before she knew it, Estella had downed another drink and had two shots with Dean. He was buzzed, but not drink quiet yet. Everyone seemed to handle their alcohol better than Estella. She didn't get sick or have bad hangovers, but she was more of a lightweight.

Estella grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him out to the dancefloor, where most of their friends had moved to. She was surprised when he actually started dancing with her. He kept up with her pretty well until turned around and barely started grinding on him. Out of habit, his hands ran up and down her body. He looked over his shoulder at Seth, who was having a drink with his girlfriend. Seth gave him a nod. He knew Dean was having trouble keeping up now. Dean shook his head and mouthed that Estella was crazy. Seth laughed nodded in agreement. Dean laughed too and went back to dancing with Estella.

The two took a break after an hour. Most of their group started to head out. The divas gave Estella hugs and thanked her for inviting them over. The superstars thanked her as well and patted Dean's shoulder as they all headed out.

Estella pulled out her phone and called for a cab. Dean was surprised she was still able to function while she was this drunk. She did struggle to light her cigarette though. Dean couldn't contain his laugher and steadied her hand for her.

"I got it," she pulled away, her cigarette finally lit.

By the time she had finished smoking, the cab had arrived. Dean tipped the driver and let Estella out first when they made it back to her apartment. Estella surprisingly unlocked the door with her first attempt. She placed the keys on the key hook.

She slipped off her shoes and they headed upstairs. Dean laid down on the bed while Estella put her purse away. She had sobered up a little bit, but not completely.

Estella grabbed her laptop and opened it up. She laid at the foot of her bed on her stomach, listening to music and browsing Tumblr. Dean laid down next to her on his back.

"I see how it is. Pay attention to your blog instead of me," he fake pouted.

Estella smirked at him, "I love my blog and it loves me!"

"Someone's got to," he teased, closing his eyes.

Estella rolled her eyes and changed the music that was playing. She switched it to old country music. Estella moved so she could sit Indian-style and dramatically started singing along. Dean looked up at her.

"Country music is your thing when you're drunk, huh?"

Estella covered her hand with her heart, and continued to sing the lyrics to Don't Rock The Jukebox by Alan Jackson. Dean tried holding back his laughter, but watching Estella act like this was pure gold to him. He sat up and moved her laptop so he could see the screen better. Estella, too drunk to worry about him changing the song, got up to use the bathroom.

Dean was surprised to see all the different types of music she listened to. Old country, rock, metal, hardcore, indie, alternative, rap, hip-hop. He guessed she seemed like the type of person to not subject herself to one genre.

"Kanye West? Really?" He said out loud to himself.

"Hey, he's not that bad! Well, at least his music's not," she argued as she walked back into the room. "Play Monster."

Dean shrugged and clicked the song. He raised his brow at the first few lines and then looked over at her. She started singing with Kanye's parts. He laughed even harder this time. This little white girl was keeping up with a rapper. He pulled out his phone and started recording her.

"'Cause you will never get on top of this. So mommy, best advice is just to get on top of this. Have you ever had sex with a pharaoh? I put the pussy in a sarcophagus," Estella drew a square with her fingers and continued rapping.

Dean stopped recording and changed the song, "No more, no more!" He could barely breathe from laughing.

Eventually, Estella put her laptop away and cuddled up to Dean in bed. She rested her head on his chest and played with the bottom of his shirt. Her fingers brushed his skin and he sort of tensed up. She wasn't trying to tease him. She wasn't even trying to be sexual. Estella looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she innocently apologized.

"Don't be," Dean assured her.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Dean caved and leaned in for a kiss. Before they knew it, their pulling at each other's clothes. Dean stopped Estella a just as she started kissing her neck.

"I don't want you to hurt your wrist," he managed to get out without moaning.

She stopped to look at him for a second, "How would I hurt my wrist? I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He nearly gasped when her lips trailed down to his collarbone.

"Yes. You worry too much about me."

"Is caring about you such a bad thing?"

Estella went back and kissed his lips, "No. I just don't want you freaking out over little things like this. My arm is fine. Okay?"

Dean nodded and Estella smiled at him. She kissed him again. But this time she lightly took his bottom lip between her teeth. Once she heard him moan, she smirked.

"You kill me, you know that? Always teasing me and shit."

"You like it."

"I like you," he replied and flipped her over so she was on top.

He kissed her neck the way he had kissed hers. They were both careful to not leave a mark on each other's necks. Makeup could cover up a lot of things, but not when they're sweaty during their matches. Dean kissed down her stomach. He left a hickey on the opposite hip this time.

Dean admired Estella's body as it moved with his. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be so intimate with her. How was she single when they met? He'd seen her walking around the venue before and plenty of the other wrestlers practically had their eyes glued to her ass and drool looting out of their mouths. She knew it too, yet she chose to ignore it. Out of all those guys, she chose Dean. They were both glad with the decision she had made.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late in the day. I hope you can forgive me! :) I may not be able to update tomorrow because I'm gonna be pretty busy, but I'll try to post two chapters on Wednesday to make up for it. Again, thank you guys so much for reading and sending lovely reviews. You guys make my day 100x better, you have no idea. :) -Hailey**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Not even they can stop me now_  
_Boy, I'll be flying overhead_  
_Their heavy words can't bring me down_  
_Boy I've been raised from the dead_

_No one even knows how hard life was_  
_I don't even think about it now because_  
_I've finally found you_  
_Oh, sing it to me_

_Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_  
_Like a fucking dream I'm living in"_  
_—Radio by Lana Del Rey_

* * *

Dean woke Estella up the next morning. She mumbled and tried to roll over, but Dean had his arms wrapped around her. She groggily opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Oh. Good morning," she yawned.

Her grinned, "Good morning. How're you feeling?"

Estella sat up in bed and stretched, "Fine, why?"

"Because you were fuckin' gone last night," Dean chuckled and got out of bed to get dressed. Estella did the same and slapped his ass as she walked over to her closet.

"I don't even remember. Nice ass, by the way."

He reached over slapped hers and slipped on his boxers, "You too. I figured you wouldn't though. That's why I recorded it for you."

Dean grabbed his phone after pulling on his jeans. Estella pulled on shorts and a t-shirt. She ran her hand through her hair and walked over to him. He pulled up the video from last night of her rapping. Estella covered her mouth, "Oh my God!" The two started laughing together.

"Tell me you didn't send that to anyone!"

Dean licked his lips and smirked at her, "I didn't send it to anyone. I sent it to _everyone_."

Estella's jaw sort of dropped but she was still smiling, "You asshole!"

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He caught her easily and tossed her on the bed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed. She got on top of him and pinning him down.

"Oh, you don't wanna do this," Dean challenged, still chuckling.

Estella held his wrists down on the bed, "No, I definitely do! Who did you send it to?!"

Dean quickly freed himself and flipped her over so he was on top. He made sure to be gentle with her wrist. He smiled down at her, his faces inches to hers.

"Let's see," he glanced up to think. "Joe, Colby, Bryan, Brie and Nikki, April, Phil, John. I'm pretty sure I told them to show whoever they knew would make you feel embarrassed."

Estella struggled to free her hands. Dean kept her restrained and joked about her having a potential for a future rap career. Estella furrowed her brows and scrunched her nose. Dean laughed again and went to kiss her. Estella retaliated by licking his lips.

"Wow, _so hot_," he joked and let her go so he could wipe his face.

Estella sat up, "If it had been somewhere else, you wouldn't have complained." She winked at him.

"I didn't last night, did I?"

She playfully shoved him, "Why is it that I only sleep with you when I'm drunk?"

"You can't stomach the thought of fucking me sober, I guess."

"Sure, that's it," she leaned over and kissed him fully. "Not going to lie, I think about it more than you think I do."

"It's a shame it's only happened twice," he teased her.

"I feel like it's even better when we go awhile without it. Who knows? Maybe it'll happen more often."

"Is that so? Are you hinting at doing that right now?"

Estella ran her hand across his boxers to tease him, "Maybe after I shower."

She laughed at his expression as she left the room to grab a towel. She walked in to the bathroom, shut the door, and started the water. The room filled with steam quickly. She got undressed and stepped inside, shutting the curtain behind her. Hot water relaxed her muscles and soaked her hair. She pushed her hair out of her face and heard the bathroom door open. _Did I really forget to lock the door?_

"Dean, what are you doing?" She called out.

The shower curtain was pulled open and he stepped inside with her. She backed out of the way and the water started beating against his chest. He wiped the water off his face and pushed his hair back.

"I have to shower too," he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I'm sure that's what you came to do," she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and slid past him. "Move, I'm cold."

He kissed her underneath the shower head as the water covered them both. They fooled around for a bit before Estella stopped so she could actually finish showering. She got out so Dean could finish showering too. Estella dried off her body and towel-dried her hair quickly. She walked into her room and got sat down on her bed afterwards and checked her phone. She had a ton of texts from the superstars and divas. Most of them complimented her on her ability to rap. She took a picture of her flipping off the camera and sent it back to them each.

Estella and Dean showed up to the gym together. The two were greeted by Hunter and Stephanie outside of the workout room. They told Estella not to leave right away after she was finished today. She nodded and followed behind Dean.

"I wonder what they want?" Estella started feeling a bit nervous.

Dean shrugged, "Probably just wanna make sure you're fit to wrestle tomorrow night."

Their conversation was interrupted when they walked into the room. Everyone who had seen Estella's drunk video called out her name and started rapping the the lyrics. Estella dropped her bag and covered her face with her hands. Dean patted her back and laughed. He playfully nudged her and walked over to Seth and Roman.

Estella drug her bag over to the ring where AJ, Natalya, Cameron, and Naomi were waiting for her. They were all laughing with the others. Estella crawled into the ring and just laid face down on the canvas mat.

"I hate myself," her voice came out muffled.

AJ made her sit up and she pulled Estella to her feet, "I think I want to get a tv installed into my tombstone when I die and I want that video to play every time someone walks by."

"I hate Jon," she turned her head to look over at him. He was talking to Seth and Roman and didn't notice her.

"No you don't," Natalya playfully flipped Estella's hair off her shoulder. "You're totally in love with him."

Estella all but laughed, "That's a good one, Natalie. I didn't know you had jokes."

"You don't see it, but everyone else in the entire world does," Cameron leaned back against the ropes.

"It's been two weeks and we're not dating. I don't think it's love," Estella took a drink of water. Estella thought the whole 'you can't be in love with someone until you've been with them for a certain amount of months,' thing was bullshit. But she just didn't believe she was in love with Dean.

The girls changed the subject to Estella's wrist. She had it checked earlier that morning and she was cleared to wrestle tomorrow night. Once they were convinced she was fine, they went on to practice. Estella was told she was having a match against Natalya. She was set to almost lose, but come back and be victorious. Estella was pretty happy with how her story line was going. She had made so much progress in these past three months.

After a few hours of working out and training, the superstars and divas called it quits and started heading back to the hotel. Dean, Seth, and Roman waited for Estella, who was packing up her stuff. She listened to Seth and Roman tease her as they walked into the lobby. She said she'd catch them later and sat down to wait for Hunter and Stephanie. Dean sat down next to her and soon enough, Stephanie and Hunter walked in.

"Hey, Stell, how's your wrist doing? We were told you were cleared for tomorrow." Hunter asked with his arm around Stephanie's waist.

Estella moved it around, "Yeah, yeah. It's doing fine."

"Great," Hunter smiled at her and then nodded at Dean. "Well, we've got some pretty big news for you, Stell. And you're the first to hear of it. So Jon, don't say anything to the other divas."

"Not a problem," he nodded back and looked over at Estella.

"Okay. What is it?" She questioned and sat on the edge of her chair. They both seemed happy, so she was hoping it was good news.

"Well," Stephanie began. "As you both know, Wrestlemania 30 is on Sunday. At first, we didn't have a match set up for you, but we planned a match between the divas for AJ's title. She will be retaining it, but we have something big planned for you in the near future."

"We've been keeping our eye on you, Estella. Ever since we got word about you from FCW, and you blew our expectations for you completely out of the water. You work so hard and it shows. We've seen a lot of talent come through this company, and we see so much potential in you," Hunter said very seriously.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Estella almost blushed. She'd been told by countless people that she was a great wrestler, but to be told so by Triple H - The Game - was just incredible.

Stephanie smiled, "You've only been here for three months and you've shown more compassion and determination than most of the other divas. Although you will not be winning the match at Wrestlemania, we are going to have you come back and take the title from her a few weeks from now."

Estella's jaw dropped. Dean reached over and squeezed Estella's leg. Hunter held his hand out to her. Estella and Dean quickly stood and Estella took his hand. After shaking it, he pulled her in for a hug. Stephanie went straight for a hug and congratulated her.

"Thank you guys so, so much," Estella was still in shock.

They talked for a few minutes before heading out to their car. Once they were out the door, Dean picked Estella off the ground and hugged her, swaying slightly. Estella felt tears forming in her eyes and she buried her face in his neck before he placed her back on her feet. Dean cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He kissed her over and over.

"I can't believe this," she started giggling. "This is amazing."

"Fuck yeah it is! You fuckin' deserve it too!" He said excitedly and grabbed her bag for her.

While they walked through the parking lot, Estella almost stopped dead in her tracks. She was taking the title from her best friend in the next couple of weeks.

"What if April hates me for this?" Estella's voice came out a little shaky.

Dean put the keys in the ignition and started the car, "What? She won't hate you. She'll be proud of you. And if she isn't, then she's a bitch and shit friend."

"Maybe she won't hate me, but I feel like she's gonna be mad."

"I doubt it. She's had time to get over the fact that she's giving up the title. I know she wouldn't want it going to anyone else but you. You shouldn't be worrying about it, Stell. You should be excited," Dean reached over and placed his hand on her thigh.

"When do you think they'll tell everyone?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe early tomorrow morning."

Estella let out a quiet sigh and stared out the window. She was happy with her success and the opportunity she was given, but AJ was her best friend and she didn't want that to change because of this match.

Estella rode with Dean the venue on Monday. It probably wasn't the brightest idea because the paparazzi was already there waiting for the superstars to show up, and they had been so focused on catching them together. Dean followed behind Estella to the back entrance of the venue, which was blocked off by security beyond a certain point. The two tried guessing what the next headline of an online article about them would be. They kept saying the most ridiculous ones that caused them to burst out into laughter.

Despite being nervous about how AJ would react, Estella was in a great mood. She and Dean went out for dinner to celebrate last night and when they got back to the hotel, they stayed up for awhile, planning when they'd see each other again after Smackdown tomorrow. That and fooling around, of course. What surprised Estella the most was that Dean was the one who brought it up. He told Estella she could come stay with him at his place in Las Vegas.

The two walked around together, heading towards the locker rooms. Before they made it there, Estella's name was called out loud. The two turned around to see AJ running towards them. She had a big smile on her face and she jumped into Estella's arms. The force knocked Estella back into Dean, which was the only reason they didn't fall. Even though the girls were the same size and pretty strong, a running hug would nine times out of ten cause you to stumble backwards.

"Stella, holy shit!" AJ stood on her own and squeezed Estella.

"So, I take it you're not mad that I'm taking that title from you soon?" Estella giggled, hugging her back just as tight.

"No. I mean, I'm sad to give it up, but if it's going to you, then I'll learn to live with it. You worked your ass off just as hard as I did to get here. I'm proud of you."

"Told ya so," Dean mumbled, covering it up with a cough.

Estella playfully elbowed him, "How did the other divas react?"

AJ's smile quickly faded, "Yeah, about that..."

Estella looked around the backstage area they were standing in. She saw Eva Marie and Summer Rae walk by. The two looked at Estella like she was dirt and kept on walking. Dean rolled his eyes and made a few comments under his breath.

"Some of them are pretty pissed that you're getting an opportunity before them. Natalie, Brie, and Nikki were pretty let down that neither of them were getting it, but they came around after a few minutes and agreed that you deserved it."

"Wonderful. Just when I thought everyone was starting to warm up to me," Estella groaned and rubbed the side of her face.

"There's always going to be someone in this business that hates you, wants to be you, or in your case: both. Fuck 'em. Don't let them get in your head. You deserve this, Estella. Don't let them make you think you don't," Dean placed his hands on her shoulders and reassured her. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Would you like me to turn away so you guys can have a moment?" AJ teased them, a smirk planted on her face.

"Nah, I'm not scared to makeout with this babe in front of anyone," Dean joked back. He leaned in to give her a peck and Estella stood on her toes to meet him halfway.

"Really? Because I haven't seen pictures of that yet. Nor have you told anyone you're seeing her."

Estella whined, "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Dean chuckled, "Alright, alright. We'll see about that from now on."

Dean kissed Estella once more before heading off the the men's locker room. Estella playful smacked AJ in the arm while they walked to the women's locker room. AJ laughed, "Sorry! I just think it's silly that he hasn't made it clear that you're his girlfriend."

"He doesn't have to tell the world," Estella laughed with her. "Although, it would be nice for him to at least tell me what this is turning into. Ugh, feelings can be so gross. That asshole is turning me to mush."

The girls walked into the locker room together and went to change. When they returned, some of the divas were standing around talking in different little groups. The Bella's and Natalya looked over at Estella. Surprisingly, they all three smiled at her.

"Congrats, Stell," Brie held her arms out for a hug.

Estella hugged her, "Thank you. I'm stoked, but I feel all kinds of tension right now."

Nikki glanced over her shoulder at the other divas. She rolled her eyes, "They're honestly jealous of you. I'm not saying that because that's what I think. I know they are. Trinity and Ariane are a little irritated, but not at you. They know you're worthy of holding the title. They're just annoyed with Hunter and Stephanie for not giving them a shot at the title first."

Estella felt relieved after hearing that. She thanked the girls and went to grab some water and a snack. She sat down and popped in her headphones. Music always calmed her nerves, whether it was before a match or after a stressful day. She started thinking more about how some of the divas felt.

_Why do I give a shit about how they feel about this? Like April said, I worked my fucking ass off to get here. Winning the diva's championship title was one of my dreams. Fuck it. If they wanna be mad, let 'em. I fucking earned this, _she thought to herself.

Like usual, Estella stood around and watched the matches backstage with Dean, AJ, Seth, and Roman. The guys congratulated Estella on being chosen to win the title after Wrestlemania. People had been congratulating her all day. They couldn't stop talking about it. She felt a bit overwhelmed, but at least people were finally seeing her true potential and hard work pay off.

A staff member informed Estella she was on in ten minutes and that AJ was on in five. AJ was going to be sitting at the announce table, watching Estella like she used to when their storyline first began. AJ was going to try to interfere in the middle of her match against Natalya. Estella was going to catch her and kick her off the apron. The girls were pretty excited when it was planned out. It was exciting to act out all of this aggression, even when there truly wasn't any outside of the ring.

AJ's music started playing even though Raw was currently on commercial. She walked out to the ramp with with title around her waist and began skipping down it. Tamina followed behind her, now taking her place again. The girls sat down next to Michael Cole at the table and talked for a little bit until they were back on the air.

"We're joined here with AJ Lee, current longest reigning Diva's champion," Michael informed the audience.

"How are you holding up without Stella at your side?" Jerry asked her.

AJ twisted the chair back and forth, "Better than ever, actually."

"You're not worried that her leaving you could come back and haunt you?" Michael tried hinting at the Wrestlemania match, which would be announced after Estella won the match.

While they were asking AJ more questions about Estella, Natalya's music began playing. People cheered and some stayed silent. She climbed into the ring and leaned against the padded turnbuckles in one of the corners.

Estella's music came over the speakers. She focused and walked out with a smirk on her face. It was easy to be confident with the song she'd chosen as her theme song. It made it less nerve-wracking to walk out and face such a huge crowd. The cheers for her were even louder than last Monday's. She slid into the ring and sassily blew a kiss at AJ. The camera panned in to her and she gave Estella the dirtiest glare.

The match started off with Estella doing really well. Soon enough, Natalya came back and started kicking ass. Estella endured some pretty painful moves for a good while until she was able to dodge one of Natalya's swings. She quickly got on the second turnbuckle of a corner and did a diving shoulder block. It knocked Natalya to ground. AJ jumped up from the chair when she saw Estella move to pin Natalya.

AJ climbed onto the apron, leaving Tamina behind, but before she could get through the ropes, Estella super kicked AJ off. The crowd went nuts. It was the first time she had ever super kicked someone like that. As she turned back around, Natalya drop kicked her. The sound caused people to collectively wince and gasp, including Michael, JBL, and Jerry.

Estella laid on her back for a second before rolling on her side. She was in actual pain. Natalya barely caught Estella's nose with her boot. She felt blood begin to trickle down her upper lip. It hurt like hell, but she knew she had to finish the match.

Estella ignored the blood and eventually pulled herself to her feet. She ducked under another one of Natalya's attempts to punch her. She bounced off the ropes and countered by slinging Natalya to the ropes. When Natalya bounced back, Estella did a flying clothesline. Estella noticed almost everyone in the crowd was on their feet and growing louder. Estella was on a roll. This match was the best one she'd had so far in the WWE.

Estella climbed the turnbuckles and stood on the top ropes, waiting for Natalya to stand. Once she did, Estella jumped and preformed a diving bulldog, catching Natalya in a face lock. Surprisingly, she got up rather quickly. Estella used this to her advantage and bounced back off the ropes again. She charged at Natalya and swiftly did a headscissors takedown on her. This time, Natalya didn't get back up. Estella slid on the mat quickly and pinned her. The bell rang and Estella's music began playing.

Estella pulled herself to her feet and the referee raised her hand. Josh Mathews announced her as the winner and Estella exhaled heavily. She grinned when she looked out at the crowd. So many people were cheering for her. It was overwhelming and such an indescribable feeling.

Estella started walking back up the ramp with AJ and Tamina behind her, but stopped after Vickie Guerrero came out with the other divas and announced their match at Wrestlemania. Estella was now the target and a threat to the other divas. They stared at her, AJ, and Tamina with crossed arms and hands on their hips. Estella flipped her hair off her shoulder and nodded before looking over her shoulder at AJ with a smirk.

After they finished that segment, the girls headed backstage. They separated and Estella was left standing with AJ and Tamina. Dean, Seth, and Roman were there to greet them. Roman pulled Estella into a hug before Dean could.

"That was one of the best looking headscissors takedown from a diva I've ever seen," Roman let go of her and ruffled her hair.

Estella laughed and fixed her hair. Dean immediately snatched her up. He hugged her like he did when they found out about her Wrestlemania match. He spun in a complete circle before putting her back on the ground.

"When the fuck did you get so badass?!" He had a big grin in his face.

Medics pulled her to the side so they could wipe her nose and make sure it wasn't broken. The guys followed them so they could listen to her.

"I used to wrestle like that back in FCW. My storyline had to do with me being psycho and ruthless, so I had to move as quickly as possible and fight like crazy. I just haven't wrestled like that since I left. I-I guess adrenaline took over because it all happened so fast," Estella managed to say while they wiped her face off. They confirmed that her nose was not broken and the left them to talk.

"You should wrestle like that all the time," Seth finally got a chance to hug her.

Minutes later, AJ walked out of the locker room and hugged Estella as well. She hugged her back and then headed off to the locker room. Estella changed out of her ring attire, which was now a black and white swirled design spandex bra and shorts. The colors and short length were going to change depending on what Estella felt like wearing. The shorts came down a tiny bit lower than normal trunks. She couldn't decide if she would wear them shorter than that, but she could change them at any time.

Before she could make it to the locker room, a few of the WWE staff members informed Estella that Renee Young was going interview her for her match. Usually, the superstars and divas were told when they would be having one, but Hunter and Stephanie were shocked by her performance and wanted her to be interviewed. Estella fixed her hair and waited with Renee by a few cameras.

Estella and Renee appeared on the tron for the audience to see. Again, they cheered for Estella. She couldn't hold back her smile. She was a heel and was supposed to act rude and sassy, but it was hard not to smile after the way they reacted.

"Stella, congratulations on winning your match against Natalya tonight," Renee started off.

"Thank you, thank you," Estella replied with a cocky grin on her face.

"How do you feel about the divas championship title match at Wrestlemania? Are you worried at all about facing all of the divas?"

Estella shifted her wait to one side, "No, not all, Renee. I've taken down and overcome everything thrown my way since day one. There's no doubt in my mind that I will come out on top at Wrestlemania."

"You have every right to be confident. And now you're no longer at AJ's side. How do you think she will do? Are you better off without her?"

"Absolutely. Honestly, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. She was holding me back. She's going to be left sobbing on the floor when I take that title of hers on Sunday."

The interview ended after that. Estella finally made it to the locker room. She put on a pair of denim shorts and an A Skylit Drive t-shirt. She slipped on a pair of black Toms and walked out to finish watching the rest if the show. More of the superstars complimented her on her match when she walked by them. It was kind of funny to her how just the other week, some of the other superstars wouldn't even talk to her. Now they were the first to say hi when she walked into the building.

Dean caught Estella's hand as she walked around a corner. He pulled her aside and into his arms. She giggled and placed her hands on his chest. He was dressed in his back, cotton spandex muscle shirt and black pants, waiting to head over with the guys for their match.

"You're pretty hot when you're sassy like that," Dean grinned, his hands lowered to her hips. "Such a shame it don't get to see that side of you more often."

She smirked at him, "You haven't given me a reason to be sassy towards you."

"You were when you first started hitting on me."

"That's because we were flirting," she laughed and looked around to see if anyone was with him.

He let go of he and pressed his hands to wall, 'trapping' her in. She leaned back against the wall with her hands behind her back.

"So, are you staying in my room tonight or am I staying in yours?" They were traveling a few hours tonight to the next city. He leaned in to kiss her.

She ducked out of the way to tease him, "I don't know. Maybe I want to be by myself tonight."

He chuckled, "See, now you're just playing hard to get."

"No I'm not," Estella rocked back and forth on her heels. "You've already got me."

"Oh, do I?"

"You've got me if you want me."

"Get a room!" Seth called from a few feet away.

Dean groaned and dropped his arms to his sides. Estella laughed and put her arm around his waist when he turned to face Seth, who was now walking up to them.

"So, are we staying in tonight?" Seth asked them. "We're getting to the hotel pretty late, and I don't know any bars around the area. That and I don't think I can handle Estella drunk rapping again."

"Ha ha, very funny," Estella gave him the finger.

"Yeah, I know a few places. You down for some drinks tonight, Stell?"

Estella nodded, "Sure. Just don't let me embarrass myself."

"No promises," Dean ruffled her hair and kissed her before walking away with Seth to get ready to head out for their match.

Estella watched their match, like always. The guys were very impressive wrestlers. She loved how they stayed in character so well. She also loved Seth's aerial moves, Dean's crazy persona, and Roman's finishing moves. She continued to watch the tv screen backstage even after the match was over. While she was waiting on the guys, someone bumped into her shoulder hard. She turned around to see Summer Rae walking away with a few of the other divas. They giggled while Summer looked over her shoulder with mischievous smirk.

"The least you could do is step up and actually hit me instead of making it seem like an accident, you fucking bitch," Estella called after her.

"What did you just call me?" Summer quickly turned back around and walked over to her. She stood too close for Estella's liking. Her patience was already running thin with all of this drama. She'd surely explode.

"Get out of my face," Estella demanded, clenching her fists.

"Or what? Hit me and you'll get fined or fired," Summer challenged, getting closer to Estella.

"Danielle, so help me God. I don't give a fuck," Estella's voice grew louder.

The staff noticed and started walking over. The guys walked by just in time with AJ at their side. The divas started pulling Summer back.

"No, call me a bitch again. See if I don't beat your ass, you fucking cokewhore!"

Estella lost it and went to throw a punch. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back and she missed. The few divas grabbed Summer and made her walk away. Estella tried jumping forward and out of Dean's grip, but he was way too strong.

AJ, Roman, Dean, and Seth made Estella sit down. Roman handed her a bottle of water and tried calming her down. She was absolutely livid. No one blamed her either. Summer was way out of line with her comment. Estella hadn't touched any kind of drugs for years.

"I shouldn't have to deal with this shit. It's like high school drama. It's not my fault I worked my ass off to get this opportunity," Estella wasn't done ranting.

"Estella?" Stephanie and Hunter walked over.

Everyone looked at them and sat down with Estella.

"What was that?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't her fault," AJ defended her best friend before anyone explained what had happened. Unfortunately, they had seen the last few seconds of the argument. But at least the guys and AJ could confirm Estella hadn't done anything wrong.

"What happened?" Stephanie repeated Hunter's question, only looking at Estella.

Estella took a drink of water, "Ever since you announced I'd be winning the title in a few weeks, some of the divas have been giving me a hard time. She purposely bumped into me. I let my temper get the best of me and didn't act professionally. I'm sorry."

"We figured that would be an issue," Hunter sighed. "We'll try to sort it out. You're not in any trouble. Just try to keep your cool and focus, alright?"

Estella nodded at them before they walked off. She exhaled heavily and shut her eyes.

"That could've gone way worse, chill," Dean rubbed her arm.

"I know, I'm just still so pissed off," Estella glanced at him.

"We can tell," Seth pointed to her hands. They were shaking. She crossed her arms and quietly apologized.

"No, don't," Roman shook his head. "She shouldn't have done that. Anyone else would've reacted the same way. I just didn't know you were so vicious." He made light of the situation and smiled. Estella laughed a little. Seth and Dean teased Estella for a few minutes. AJ rested her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"They'll get over themselves eventually. If they don't, fuck 'em. You've got us. And Phil, who's actually calling me right now," she laughed and answered her phone.

A few matches later and the show was finally over. Everyone tried to get out of the venue without being stopped by paparazzi. Estella followed Dean out the back exit. Seth and Roman walked next to them and politely smiled at the security guards for them. Estella hardly paid attention to security after the night she had her bag taken. She focused on getting to the car and locking the doors. She didn't have to worry about getting attacked anymore with Dean around. He always kept an eye on her. Ever since the incident, they were inseparable.

The four of them went out for only a few hours before going back to the hotel. They had to get up early to workout and train, then Wednesday, they were going to fly out to New Orleans to get ready for Wreslemania. This time, Dean and Estella booked a room for themselves instead of separate rooms. The paparazzi couldn't get inside, so they were safe. Estella sat down her suitcase and jumped onto the bed.

"So, how many times do you think we'll be asked if we're dating?" She asked him and sat up against the pillows.

He laughed, "Too many to count."

"At least we won't be lying when we tell them no," Estella shrugged.

Dean's expression turned into a serious one, "Yes we will."

Estella raised an eyebrow, "Uh... when did you become my boyfriend?"

"Well, I haven't actually asked you, but we are dating. Right?"

Estella had to fight off a smile. Was he insecure about whether Estella still wanted them to be something?

"Yes, but you never say anything about us."

"Estella, you know I don't want people digging into my personal life," he rolled his eyes. "It's hard enough to keep them out of it already."

"I know, I know. I was just teasing you."

Dean sighed and walked off to the bathroom to shower. Estella played with her fingers for a minute before she got out of bed and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes and walked out onto the small balcony to smoke.

She chain-smoked three cigarettes because she started to worry she was putting too much pressure on Dean. If he wasn't ready to put a title to what they had going on, then he wasn't ready. If he didn't want anyone knowing about them, then so be it. She needed to respect that and be happy with the fact that he liked her enough to stick around.

The door leading to the balcony opened behind her, almost causing her to jump. Dean leaned against the railing next to her and lit up a cigarette of his own. He exhaled the smoke into the cool air. She noticed his hair was completely dry and he was wearing sweatpants as well. Although Florida was warm during this time, it was still cool at night.

"Estella?"

"Yeah?" She responded way too quickly. He knew something was on her mind.

He stared at her while she stared out at the city. The faint lights caused her skin to glow a little. She looked so young and innocent like this. Surrounded by silence and not all dressed up.

"What're you thinking about?"

She looked down at her cigarette momentarily, "Nothing."

Dean chuckled and put his arm around her waist, "You know I can tell when you're lying. What's wrong?"

Estella's eyes finally looked up to meet his glance. She blinked and managed to smile at him. He smiled too.

"I just feel bad about trying to rush you into a relationship," her smile soon faded.

He turned so he could hug her. He held her so he could look at her, "No, you have every right to. I've been pretty much leading you on..."

A knot formed in her throat. _He's leading me on? Was he humoring me?_

Dean realized the expression on her face wasn't a good one and her eyes were getting glossy. He flicked his cigarette off the balcony, "Whoa, hold on. I didn't mean it like that!" He tilted her chin up, "Look, I just keep putting it off because you honestly make me nervous as hell. I spend so much time trying to look good for you, and make you laugh because I swear that smile could cure cancer. I try so hard to make you happy because that's what you deserve. I'm just afraid I'll fuck this up. I can be pretty ignorant and rude sometimes. I just don't want you to leave me when I get like that."

Estella was blushing and smiling now, "You're so cute, holy shit. I'm stubborn too, you know that. I'm sure we'll butt heads even if we don't end up together. That's just how we are."

"But I want us to end up together," he responded a little too quickly. She laughed and let go of him to finish her cigarette.

"Then let's make sure we do."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" He did that famous smirk of his.

Estella shrugged, "I mean, you're taking too long to ask me to be your girlfriend, so yeah."

Dean shook his head, "No, that's bullshit!" He laughed. "I wanna be the one who asked."

"Then ask me already, Jesus Christ! This isn't a competition."

Dean chuckled again and snatched her cigarette and tossed it before she could finish it. He pulled her into his arms again and smile down at her.

"You sure about this?"

She rolled her eyes, "Jon, you're asking me to be your girlfriend, not your wife."

"I know, but once you say yes, you're stuck with me. You're too good to let go."

Estella exhaled and smiled, "Jon-"

"Fine, fine," he grinned. "So...?"

"Yes," she shook her head at him. "I will gladly be your girlfriend."

Dean leaned down kissed her lips fully. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and continued kissing her over and over. She smiled in the middle of the kisses and broke it so they could go back inside.

The two crawled into bed after setting their alarms. They kissed and cuddled for an hour before finally falling asleep. While she was nodding off, Estella thought about how lucky she was. She had made it into the WWE, she was now dating Dean Ambrose, and this upcoming Monday would mark five years of being sober. She didn't think her life could get any better than this.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this posted! I hope you guys are still enjoying this story, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. :) -Hailey**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side_  
_'Til the morning through the night_  
_Well baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_Close your baby blue eyes, every moment feels right"_  
_—Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket To The Moon_

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up a little late and scurried to get ready. People were going to assume they stayed up all night having sex or because they went out drinking. Not that they really cared of what the superstars and divas thought; it just looked bad on their part towards Stephanie and Hunter. Luckily, they made it to the gym on time with everyone else. Dean kissed the top of Estella's head and walked over to the guys.

Estella climbed into the ring with a smile on her face. AJ was still waiting on the rest of the divas. Apparently, Hunter and Stephanie were having a talk with them. Estella felt a little embarrassed. It was like they were in high school and they were being scolded by the principal, but it wasn't her fault. It was theirs.

"What's got you all smiley this morning?" AJ grinned and leaned back against the ropes.

Estella just shrugged, "Oh, nothing."

"Dude!" Seth exclaimed, causing Estella and AJ, along with a few of the other superstars, to look over at their ring. Seth had his hand on Dean's shoulder and he was grinning, "I'm happy for you man!"

Roman held out his fist to him and agreed. AJ looked back at Estella, who was still staring at them. Dean gave her a little nod and she shook her head.

"Wait. Holy shit! He asked you, didn't he?!" AJ stood up straight.

Estella simply nodded, "Yeah. It was kinda cute."

"What happened?!"

Estella explained the situation and how she had felt bad about rushing Dean. She was relieved to hear he was just nervous and nothing else. AJ was almost bouncing up and down.

"Dude, do you know what this means? Double dates. You can come chill with us and play video games and all kinda shit."

Estella laughed at how excited AJ was, "Definitely. We'll can plan something after the weekend is over and we're on another break from house shows."

While the girls talked about their match and all the interviews they'd be doing, Brie, Nikki, Naomi, Cameron, and Natalya got into the ring. There was a moment of silence before Naomi smiled.

"I wish you would've beaten her ass, Stell."

Estella laughed, "I'm actually glad Jon held me back. It just would've made this situation worse."

"Yeah, but she shouldn't have been so immature," Cameron said in defense.

"Hunter and Stephanie told her to straighten up or she wouldn't be returning after Sunday," Brie added.

Estella raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

Natalya nodded, "Mmhm. They told the other divas to be a little more mature and act professionally instead of acting like high school girls. It really set them off, but I have a feeling they won't be treating you like shit anymore."

"They better not," AJ began stretching. "I'm getting sick of it too."

The girls waited around and watched everyone else until the rest of the divas returned. It was silent for a moment before some of them climbed into the ring and the ring across from it. The girls put the drama aside and began to train. At least they were being civil enough to work together.

The divas and superstars spent the next couple of days preparing for Wrestlemania. They had finally flown out to New Orleans and dove right in to interviews and signings. Everyone seemed to be in a great mood. The Hall of Fame ceremony and Wrestlemania 30 were going to be outstanding.

When the wrestlers weren't being interviewed, they were spending time at the hotel and out and about on Bourbon Street. Estella mostly hangout with the divas and Dean, Seth, and Roman. Even though people were constantly stopping them in restaurants and at the hotel, everyone still had a great time. Some of the superstars and divas tended to end their nights early during this week. Estella rode with AJ back to the hotel while Dean rode separately. They returned to their room at separate times and then spent their nights together.

Estella got ready for her interviews and signing at Axxess the next morning. Dean had already showered and dressed, and was ready to head out. He was leaving the room before her to make sure no one caught them together. More and more people were catching on to their relationship, especially due to fans posting pictures of them last night.

She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a flowy black semi-sheer tank top with a Peter Pan collar, and a pair of simple studded ballet flats. She curled her hair loosely and applied makeup before finally heading out with security. She stopped briefly for a few pictures with fans outside of the hotel before hopping in the cab and heading to the convention center.

Her table was set up next to AJ's and The Bella's. There were huge lines all over the place. They were in line early for the signings and had to wait until the interviews were over. Most of the questions they were asked were about Wrestlemania and how they felt to be there. All of the superstars and divas were all overwhelmed and excited to meet everyone.

Estella was currently being interviewed by a radio station in New Orleans. They asked about her feud with AJ and how her arm was doing. They even asked about the night her bag got stolen.

"We heard the members of The Shield were there to save you," the man sort of laughed. "They seem to be pretty cool guys."

Estella nodded, "Yeah, they really are. I didn't really know anyone in the business besides AJ and the rest of the divas, so it was even more of a shock to me that they were the ones to help me out." She told a short version of the story and how Dean was the one who pinned the guy down, "And ever since then, we've been best friend since."

"Speaking of Dean Ambrose, a lot of pictures have been surfacing of you two out together and at the airport. What's up with that?" He smiled.

"Eh, a bunch of us usually go out sometime during the week and just have a good time."

He nodded, "Now, I'm sure you knew this question was coming, but we had our listeners send in questions to ask you, and a lot of them were about Dean. So, are you dating Dean Ambrose?"

Estella shook her head in the negative, "No, we're just close friends. He's got cooties anyway."

The interviewer laughed, "I guess when he was asked about you earlier, he said you were just a kid and it would make him a cradle robber."

Estella rolled her eyes and laughed too. They changed the subject and continued talking about how she got into wrestling and more about Wrestlemania. After the interviews were over, the lines finally started moving. The fans were able to talk to each star for a few minutes while they got their items signed and a quick picture. A girl around fifteen walked up to Estella's table next.

"Hi," Estella smiled at her.

"Hi," the girl smiled back. She handed Estella a poster of her to sign with a shaky hand.

Estella signed her name quickly, "What's your name?"

"Alexa," the girl started to calm down a bit more. While Estella was signing the girl's name, Alexa leaned over the table so she could whisper something to Estella.

"I've been watching you since your days in the indies. You're absolutely beautiful and so fun to watch. Oh, and congrats on 5 years coming up on Monday. I know I'm just a fan, but I'm really proud of you."

Estella had briefly stated in interviews before that she got tied up in drugs during her teenage years and that she had quit just before attending wrestling schools. Estella parted her lips as if to say something, but nothing would come out at first. Estella placed the cap on the marker and stood up, leaning across the table to hug her.

"Thank you so much. You're the first one to congratulate me this year. You don't know how much that means to me."

Estella was holding back tears and you could hear it in her voice. The girl noticed and started crying a little herself. She told Estella she was one of her biggest inspirations and that wrestling is all that made her happy anymore. She wished Estella good luck on her match tomorrow and gave her one last smile.

Estella wiped her eyes just as the next fan in line came up. Everyone she met continued to make her day better. She couldn't believe this many people cared about her career, or even her as a person. Estella grew up wanting to be female wrestlers that everyone loved, like Lita and Trish Stratus. She wanted people to look up to her and she wanted to achieve greatness. She never expected to get this far in such a short amount of time.

After spending a few good nights out in New Orleans, it was finally time for the Hall of Fame ceremony. Lita, Mr. T, the late Paul Bearer, Razor Ramon, Carlos Colon, Jake The Snake Roberts, and The Ultimate Warrior were all being inducted tonight. Estella was especially excited to see Lita and Jake The Snake Roberts. Estella and Dean also shared a love for Jake - which is another thing they had talked about for hours one night while they were just getting to get to know each other.

Estella, along with the rest of the divas, spent a good few hours getting ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony. Estella had her hair loosely curled over one shoulder. Her dress was a fancy empire, black, one-shoulder, split front, chiffon dress that was floor length. She wore black open-toed heels with tiny studs just above the soles.

She was able to make it to Dean's room on time before everyone left. He opened the door for her and let her inside. He rolled his eyes as he kicked off his black dress shoes and slipped on a pair of brown Walnuts. She just laughed and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Who yelled at you for the shoes?" She finally asked.

"That'd be me," Seth walked out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He had a signing and couldn't attend the Hall of Fame. He gave Estella a quick hug and headed out the door.

"So, ready to walk to carpet alone?" Dean fixed the sleeves of his suit.

Estella looked him over. He looked handsome. His hair was messy, but he still looked great. Dean wasn't really the type of guy that liked getting all dressed up. He liked being comfortable and casual, but tonight was pretty important, so he didn't mind.

The two arrived together with Estella's parents, who had flown to Louisiana a few hours earlier to be Estella's "dates." Estella finally introduced Dean to them. Her parents made a comment about how Estella told them she wasn't seeing Dean a week ago. Dean laughed and admitted their relationship was a bit complicated at first. Surprisingly, he wasn't uneasy about meeting her parents. And luckily enough, they loved Dean. Her mom told him he was very handsome and glad that Estella was dating someone like him.

Once they got out of the car, Estella squeezed Dean's hand and they soon parted ways. People were already on their asses about whether they were dating or not, and they wanted to be left alone tonight. Dean invited a friend to the ceremony and was off walking with him towards the red carpet. He gave Estella a wink and continued on. Tom did short interviews with some of the superstars and divas as they walked the red carpet. He tried teasing Dean about his pants and of course Dean made a sarcastic remark. Tom managed to get Estella's attention and talked to her and her parents for a few minutes before moving along.

The Owens' entered the venue and sat down in their seats, which was a row behind Dean. She wasn't directly behind him, but she was just a few seats away. Dean glanced over his shoulder and noticed Estella was close by. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

Dean: I didn't get to tell you earlier, but you look gorgeous.

Estella smiled at the text and quickly replied.

Estella: Thank you babe. :) You look so handsome in your suit. Too bad it's going to get wrinkled sitting on the floor after I tear it off of you later...

Dean: Don't tease me right now! We still have a few hours to go until this is over!

Estella: Fine, fine. I'll leave you alone. For now. ;)

Estella put away her phone and talked to her parents while try waited for the ceremony to start. Mostly everyone was in their seats and ready to begin.

All of the speeches made at the Hall of Fame inspired Estella. Lita, of course, made a huge impact on Estella's life. She and Trish Stratus were the reasons she even wanted to become a female wrestler. It was such an honor to hear here speak in person.

During Jake's very emotional speech, Estella looked over at Dean. He was listening intently and paying close attention. Estella smiled and continued to listen. She eventually started to tear up while he was speaking. She was so proud of Jake and all he had accomplished, and the fact that he was still around.

Finally, it came down to The Ultimate Warrior's speech. Estella had really been looking forward to seeing him too. She used to love watching his matches with her parents when she was younger. It was so incredible to see him in person. By the end of the night, Estella was sure she had made the right decision in following through with wrestling. It made her remember why she loved it so much. She couldn't believe she was surrounded by her idols. She was so lucky to be here.

After the ceremony, everyone talked for a good few hours backstage. Estella even introduced Seth, Roman, and their girlfriends to Estella's parents. They all seemed to get a long very well. Estella invited them out to her house when she finally moved out to Los Angeles. They agreed and said they'd help her move when the time came. In the middle of their conversation, Summer walked up to Estella and asked if she could talk to her. Estella told them she'd be back and stepped aside with Summer.

Summer exhaled, "Estella, I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was way out of line and so immature. I was just so mad, I thought taking my anger out on you would've made feel better. And now I realize how stupid I acted. I hope you can forgive me and we can move past this. You really do deserve the title."

Estella simply nodded and said she could forgive Summer. She was still pissed about her 'cokewhore' comment, but Estella didn't like to stay angry about things. She'd rather forget about it and not dwell on the past. Summer gave Estella a hug and said she'd catch her later. Estella walked back over to her parents and the guys. They were ready to head back to their hotel rooms. Dean grabbed Estella's hand asked what Summer had said. She told him exactly what Summer had said, and he nodded his head.

Estella said goodnight to her parents and said she'd meet them for breakfast tomorrow morning and walked to her room with Dean. The two shut the door behind them and kicked off their shoes. Estella went to change out of her dress, but Dean caught her hand and pulled her close to him. He grinned at her and leaned in for a kiss. His hands traveled up and down her sides for a few minutes before pushing the strap of the dress off her shoulder.

And though they hadn't made this time romantic, it _– _for some reason _– _felt different to Dean. He felt like he had never been so intimate and close to Estella before. Sure, they'd shared cute little moments and gestures, but nothing quite like this. The two kept staring into each other's eyes and kissing any chance they got. Afterwards, they cuddled like usual. It was almost weird to him this time. He was used to sex just being simple sex. It was different, but he liked it. Maybe it was because he truly cared about her and the fact that he was actually her boyfriend. He couldn't decide, but he knew he was comfortable and happier than he'd ever been. That's all that mattered to him.

* * *

**Hey guys. This chapter is pre**tty** short, but it would've been super long if I had included Wrestlemania in it. Since it was short, I added that hit-you-right-in-the-feels part at the end. :) Also, I just wanted to say I still can't believe The Ultimate Warrior has passed away. He touched so many lives and so many people loved him. My thoughts go out to his family and friends. As for the next chapter, it should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading! -Hailey**


	9. Chapter 9

_"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger."  
—Monster by Imagine Dragons  
_

* * *

Sunday morning was hectic. All of the superstars and divas had to be at the venue pretty early because of pre-show matches, interviews, and some even had signings. Estella had finished her signing early and was able to head backstage. It was very hectic and people were running all over the place, but Estella found a couch near the women's locker room and sat down to relax. She browsed Twitter and tweeted a few things to get more people excited for the divas match.

StellaWWE: I hope WWEAJLee has some tissues and a temporary boyfriend to comfort her tonight when she loses that precious title to me.

She continued to jokingly tweet about AJ for a few minutes and went to grab some lunch with a few of the other divas and Renee Young. Things were still a little tense, but nowhere near how it was the other day. Everyone seemed pretty happy, but how could they not be? It was the day of Wrestlemania 30 and about the be one of the greatest nights ever.

As it grew closer to show time, Estella headed to the locker room to change. She had swapped out her trunks and top for a pair of ripped jean shorts and one of her new t-shirts. The shirt was black and had a ouija board on it with the words, 'Fear the unknown,' on the front, and Estella's name on the back. She kept her black wrestling boots, though. She'd probably never part with them when it came to wrestling attire. As for her hair, she left it down and straight, and her makeup was pretty dark too, but not overpowering.

Estella's character was going to continue to be a heel for a good while, seeing as how the fans loved her as such. They planned to try turning her in the future, but they hadn't thought up a storyline for it yet. Estella was content with being the 'bad guy.' She played evil well, and if she was going to be a heel, she wanted to be a creepy one. She didn't want to come off as a female version of the Wyatt Family, but she definitely wanted to continue to be a little odd.

After she was finished getting ready, she walked out of the locker room to search for Dean. It'd been a few hours since she'd last seen him. While she was looking for him, Hunter found her and pulled her to the side. He brought up Paige, the NXT's women's champion, debuting tomorrow night. He told Estella they had made some big changes to the story line for RAW. Just as he went to explain, he was called over by Vince McMahon. He told Estella he'd talk to her about it tomorrow morning. She completely understood. Everyone was a little stressed from this big event.

Estella, like most of the superstars and divas, was keeping out of the way while everyone waited to go out for their matches. She was finally able to find Dean in the sea of staff and wrestlers. She smiled at the way he was dressed. She loved The Shield's ring attire, but they had gotten some new gear and were looking even better. Dean even had a new muscle shirt, and they also had masks that covered their mouths and noses that they were waiting to put on.

"Hey," he grinned and put his arm around her and checked her out. "Lookin' good, babe."

"You're not too bad yourself," Estella smirked at his compliment.

"Why do you always say that?" He whined. "Why can't you just tell me I look good today or that I'm hot or something?"

"Oh, boo-hoo. At least she thinks you're good-lookin', bro," Seth teased him.

"Eh, someone has to," Estella shrugged.

Roman and Seth laughed and patted Dean on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes, but he still had a grin on his face. He asked how the divas match would go down tonight. Estella smiled at him.

"Where's the fun in telling you?" She looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Stop being cute and tell me," he laughed and shook his head at her.

"Well, obviously I'm not going to win. But we're making it look close. Sort of. What about your match?"

Dean chuckled, "Where's the fun in telling you, Stell?"

"Oh, I already know what's supposed to happen. I just wanted to see if you'd tell me."

"...How?"

She shrugged again, "I mean, I bumped into Kane earlier and we got to talking about our matches. And you."

"_Me?_" He pointed at himself and laughed. "What about me?"

"He promised you wouldn't be hurt, and he said congratulations on us getting together."

"Does everyone know already?" Dean shook his head and grinned.

"Yes, yes they do," AJ joined in and stood beside Estella. "You're a popular man with the ladies."

Dean raised his brow at her. Estella and AJ laughed together and continued to tease him. Girls thought Dean was very attractive. Most of the divas did too. Estella was lucky enough to snatch him up while she could.

Everyone kicked back until the show started. Hulk Hogan, Steve Austin, and The Rock all appeared in the ring and gave small speeches. It was great to see the three men Estella grew up watching in the same ring.

The first match was Triple H against Daniel Bryan. Although they knew Daniel would win, it was still such a nail-biting match, and an exciting win that had the entire arena chanting 'yes.' Everyone began to boo when Triple H came back and beat the hell out of Daniel after the match was over.

The next match was Kane and the New Age Outlaws versus The Shield. Dean winked at Estella before walking off with the guys. AJ nudged Estella. She still couldn't believe her best friend was dating Dean Ambrose.

The New Age Outlaws came out first. The Shield's music interrupted them, and the crowd went nuts. Just as they had made it to the barricade, Kane's music and pyro went off. He walked down the ramp with the New Age Outlaws.

Dean started out in the ring with Kane. He was already pumped and taunting Kane to come towards him. Kane immediately grabbed him and threw Dean into the ropes. After a few hits, the ref pulled Kane back. Dean moved quickly and started wailing on Kane himself. He clothes-lined Kane and tagged Roman in.

Roman began dominating against Kane and NAO. He handed out plenty of superman punches, until Kane caught him by the neck. Seth climbed the top turnbuckle in their corner and jumped in and saved him from being choke slammed. Seth then bounced off the ropes and did a flip, landing on Kane outside of the ring. Dean got in the ring with Road Dogg, arms flying like crazy, throwing punches. The two soon got out of the ring and Dean threw him into the padded barricade.

The Shield climbed back in to the ring with Billy Gunn. They surrounded him as he attempted to climb to his feet in the middle of the ring. Instead, he backed out and slid out to walk away with Road Dogg. Seth motioned for Dean to move and the two bounced off the ropes together and dove on NAO, leaving Roman in the ring. He turned around and saw Kane coming towards him. He quickly ran and delivered a beautiful spear.

Billy Gunn and Road Dogg got back in the ring. Roman ran and speared them both. Roman tagged Dean in next. He jumped over the ropes and tagged Seth in. They got the crowd pumped up and got into their positions. Seth and Dean lifted NAO up and Roman helped them preform a triple double power bomb.

Seth pinned Billy Gunn afterwards, winning the match for The Shield. The crowd went wild again. The guys stood on the ropes and celebrated their win. They then stood in the middle and held their fists out together.

After that was the Andre The Giant Memorial match, which was hectic as hell. It was a Battle Royal over-the-top-rope match with 30 superstars. Surprisingly though, Big Show didn't come out on top. Cesaro dead-lifted Big Show and put him over the ropes. Estella was really happy with the outcome. She thought Cesaro was extremely talented, and he deserved to win this match.

John Cena's match against Bray Wyatt was a crazy one. Bray was trying to push all of John's buttons and make the monster in him come out. Estella enjoyed watching Bray Wyatt, and the Wyatt Family in general. They were probably her favorite wrestlers at the moment.

After a short break, the Hall of Fame class of 2014 came out for a few minutes. After that was the craziest match of the night; Brock Lesnar versus The Undertaker. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, even Estella. This was the one match that most of the superstars didn't know the planned outcome of.

The match seemed to go on forever, but it finally came to an end. Estella was almost in tears when she saw Brock Lesnar pin The Undertaker. The crowd went silent for a second, but ten there were mixtures of cheers and boos. Everyone was in shock that the streak had ended. The boos became louder as Brock and Paul Heyman celebrated and left the ring. Eventually, The Undertaker sat up in the ring and started pulling himself to his feet. Everyone in the crowd stood and began clapping for him. It was such an emotional match. Some people in the crowd were crying. Estella wanted to cry with them. She had grown up watching The Undertaker plow through every superstar thrown his way. She couldn't believe the streak was broken.

Finally, it was time for the Vickie Guerrero Invitational match. Estella made her way down to the ring with the rest of the divas. Estella worried about how the fans would react to this match. A lot of people hated the divas and found them boring. On top of that, everyone was upset over The Undertaker losing.

Lilian Garcia announced the match and AJ's music began playing. She skipped down the ramp. The divas all glared at AJ while she skipped around the ring before hopping up on the apron. Vickie interrupted and wished the girls good luck and let out an annoying laugh. The girls then shoved AJ and Tamina in the middle of their circle. Soon enough, everyone charged in and went crazy.

Already, there were boos because of the match. The girls continued wrestling and trying to make it more entertaining. Estella threw Alicia Fox into the ropes. When Alicia bounced back, Estella dropkicked her. Estella quickly climbed the ropes and stood in the corner, her back facing the ring and other divas. It was a risky move, but she needed to get the crowd more excited. She took a deep breath and did a moonsault. She landed on Alicia, knocking the wind out of herself. This was the first time she'd ever landed it without being on her feet.

Soon enough, girls were being thrown out of the ring. Estella slid out of the way as Eva came charging at her. Estella flipped her over the ropes and fell back on her ass in the corner. She pretended to look out of breath and looked over to find AJ, but she was out of the ring too. Eventually, Tamina came back in and was able to get the divas out, including Estella. Eva got back in the ring and started going at it with Tamina. Tamina scared her out of the ring. As she turned back around, the Bella's were in and teamed up against her.

Once Tamina was out, Brie and Nikki cheered and then realized it was only them in the ring. They stared at each other uneasily before Brie shoved Nikki. They continued to shove and eventually Nikki got her sister on the floor and went to pin her. A few of the divas got back in and stopped them. Estella got to her feet and looked around at the other divas on the ground. She walked over to AJ, who was barely sitting up. She held out her hand to AJ. The camera did a close-up of them and the crowd began cheering. AJ stared back at her in disbelief. Estella smiled, and soon AJ smiled back.

The girls slid back into the ring and joined forces once again. They did tag-team-like moves and worked together, managing to get most of the divas out again. The two stood in the middle of the ring like the Bella's had. Michael made a comment that they were either poking fun at the twins or were allies again.

Estella panted and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked over at AJ, who was smirking back at her. This was the part where the girls turned on each the again. They nodded at each other and AJ swung at her. Estella ducked and bounced off the ropes to come back at her and spear her. Just as she bounced back, Naomi hip-checked AJ and preformed her rear-end move on Estella. She rolled out of the ring and fell onto the floor.

AJ and Naomi began fighting after that. AJ eventually got her into the black widow submission move. AJ grabbed Naomi's hand and made it seem like she was forcing her to tap. The bell rang and AJ's music began playing. She snatched her title out of Vickie's hand and stood on the second ropes in the corner and celebrated.

When the girls returned backstage, Naomi gave Estella a hug and apologized for hitting her so hard. Estella rubbed her face a little and said she was fine. The girls grabbed water and went to the locker rooms to change. Estella dug through her bag and pulled out two shirts and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. She smirked when she realized Dean had out a Shield shirt in her bag. It was the black Hounds of Justice one. She slipped it over her head, pulled on her jeans, and put on a pair of all black Vans.

Estella walked around and eventually found Dean waiting for the world heavyweight championship match to start. He looked down at his girlfriend and grinned when he saw what she was wearing.

"Cute," he chuckled.

Estella smirked, "I know I am."

"Shut up," he nudged her playfully.

The two stood together, along with a few others, to watch the match. It was even more of a nail-biter than his match against Triple H. Even though she knew the outcome, Estella still nervously played with her hands when Daniel was placed on a stretcher. She nearly jumped up and down when he got back out of it and got back in the ring. Everyone was all smiled when he got Batista to tap and won the match. The whole arena erupted and cheered for Daniel. Pyro went off and confetti fell from the ceiling and he held the titles while he did the 'yes' chant with the crowd.

Estella invited her parents backstage during Daniel's celebration. AJ saw them for the third time this weekend and walked over to greet them, Estella, and Dean. CM Punk was with her and shook Dean's hand and gave Estella a hug. They all headed over to the Wrestlemania after party.

Estella, her parents, and Dean only stayed for two hours at the party. They had fun, but Estella and Dean were exhausted and were ready for bed. Besides, they had to get up early and work out for RAW tomorrow. It was going to be a crazy day. Estella just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would. I was feeling pretty down these last few days and had no motivation to write whatsoever. But then I went back and read your reviews on this story and saw how many people were following this and it made me feel so much better. :) You guys have no idea how happy your reviews and comments make me. I really do feel bad about not updating sooner. And if it takes me awhile to update again, I'm sorry for that too! Anyway, thank you guys for reading! -Hailey**


	10. Chapter 10

_"I had everything_  
_Opportunities for eternity_  
_And I could belong to the night_  
_Your eyes, your eyes_  
_I can see in your eyes_  
_Your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_  
_I'll never be good enough_  
_You make me wanna die_  
_And everything you love will burn up in the light_  
_Every time I look inside your eyes_  
_You make me wanna die"_  
_—You Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless_

* * *

Monday morning arrived a lot sooner than Estella hoped. She groggily turned off the alarm on her phone and yawned, sitting up in the hotel bed. Dean stirred in his sleep and looked up at her. She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Time to get up," she sighed.

He groaned, "I know, I know."

Estella checked her phone after the two had gotten dressed. She had a few texts from her parents and AJ.

April: Happy 5 years to the second love of my life! I'm so proud of you and everything you've accomplished. I may not have known you then, so I couldn't be there for you and help you through your addiction, I'm here now and if you ever need anything, you can always count on me. See you in a few. :)

Estella smiled and quickly sent a 'thank you' text telling her how much she appreciated her. Five years sober today. It was almost hard to believe. It felt like she was just in rehab only months ago. She'd come so far since then. She trained hard and made it into FCW, and was handpicked for the WWE roster.

She even started getting tweets from her followers. Estella quickly replied to a few of them and sent out a tweet.

WWEEstella: You guys are the best. I couldn't ask for better fans. I love you all more than you could ever imagine. :)

Dean sat down on the bed next to her, "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing. April sent me a text," Estella shrugged and locked her phone, still grinning.

She wondered if Dean even remembered what today was. The two had talked about their addictions and when their sober dates were. She remembered his, but she couldn't blame him for forgetting hers. Estella had a great memory. Dean did too, but they had only been seeing each other for a little less than a month.

The two threw on some work out clothes and headed to the gym. They didn't see each other for a few hours, but met up again when everyone was practicing in the rings for their matches. Like usual, the girls asked how Estella and Dean were doing. The guys asked Dean about her as well.

"Things still good with you two?" Dolph leaned back against the ropes.

"Yeah, why?" Dean raised a brow at him as he finished wrapping his hands.

Dolph shrugged with a smug grin on his face. Dean slugged him in the arm. Dolph winced, "I was just joking, man! I wouldn't go after her."

Dean nodded at him and relaxed a bit. Seth and Roman just laughed and shook their heads. Randy and Batista climbed into the ring.

"You're really protective over that girl, aren't you?" Randy stretched his arms.

"I mean, I guess so."

"He has been since the night he beat the shit outta that guy," Roman pointed out, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, he has. It's nice to see he isn't as cold-hearted as he looks," Seth teased.

Dean rolled his eyes. So what if he was protective and soft for Estella? Wasn't he supposed to be? She was his girlfriend after all. Estella was still shocked he was dating her in the first place. Dean was a flirt, and she used to assume he was a one-night-stand type of guy. And she figured his type would be a cute little blonde, not a purple-haired girl who had tattoos and an obsession with horror movies. Dean liked the fact that Estella was 'different' though.

Estella stayed focused on training today. It was the first RAW after Wrestlemania, and it is almost as big as the night before. Wrestlers tended to come back and titles tended to end up in the hands of other wrestlers. Estella just hoped she could continue impressing her fans and the crowd.

Once they were finished working out, everyone showered and headed to the venue. Estella rode with AJ instead of Dean. The two were stuck like glue and had been all morning. Estella didn't mind; she liked to spend as much time with her best friend as she could. AJ spent a lot of her days off with CM Punk, so the girls squeezed each other in as much as possible.

When the girls arrived at the venue, Estella was pulled aside by Brie and Nikki. Brie pulled out a bandana and told Estella she needed to be blindfolded. Estella laughed and shook her head, but they soon convinced her to let them cover her eyes. Nikki guided her through the venue, jokingly knocking her into other wrestlers.

"Sorry!" Estella laughed, patting someone's muscled arm as she went by.

"S'all good," Big E laughed with her and continued walking. Estella had no idea he turned around to walk with them. He was actually looking for them.

"Can I take this off already?" Estella whined.

"Nope!" AJ popped the 'p.'

"I'm not going to walk into a room with a naked Dean Ambrose waiting for me, am I?"

The girls playfully shoved Estella and giggled. They finally stopped her in front of a door. She heard them open it, but nothing else.

"Okay, _now_ you can take it off," Brie patted her back softly.

Estella sighed, "Finally."

She untied the loose knot of the bandana. She removed folded cloth and her eyes widened at the people standing in front of her. A large amount of the other wrestlers, divas, and even CM Punk, were standing around the room with Estella's parents. There were a few tables set up full of catered food and a decorative white cake.

Estella started to laugh, "What's going on? What are we celebrating?"

"Your 5 years of sobriety, of course," Dean grinned.

Estella covered her mouth for a second, "I thought you forgot!"

A few of them chuckled. They expected Estella to cry from happiness because of how excited she was. She didn't realize this many people were proud of the obstacles she had overcome to get here. Maybe some of them cared more than others, but it still seemed like everyone was generally very happy for her.

Dean gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. She thanked him and then everyone else. Estella wasn't close friends with every wrestler and diva, but she still appreciated the fact that they were here to congratulate her. A lot of pictures were taken before they dived into the food. Estella sat around with her parents, The Shield, AJ, and Punk. Her parents brought up their new house in San Diego. They were supposed to be moving next week. Estella would be moving in about a month, which she was very excited about. Dean was too, to be honest. Being clingy made him feel ridiculous, but he didn't like being so far away from Estella. Hell, he hardly made it a few days without her. When she moved to Los Angeles, she'd only be a few hours away.

"Now, you're gonna help us move right?" Estella's mom nudged Dean playfully.

It caught him off guard, and he thought she was serious.

"I-uh, I mean," he sort of stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Parents never bothered him before, but Estella's actually made him a bit nervous.

Her mom laughed, "I'm just teasing you, Jon."

Dean smiled at her and nodded. Estella rested her head against Dean's shoulder and laughed too. For the first time in a long, long time, she was truly this happy.

The little party lasted for an hour and a half. After they'd all finished eating and standing around for a bit, it was time to get back to work. Estella's parents kissed her forehead and squeezed Dean's arm before heading back to their hotel. The rest of them headed out to interviews and to work out for awhile longer.

The day seemed to drag on. Everyone was excited to for tonight. So many amazing things were happening. Daniel Bryan was going to retain his title against Triple H, RVD was returning, The Ultimate Warrior was going to have another speech, and AJ was going to have a promo. Estella expected Hunter to pull her aside so they could talk, but he continued getting ready and didn't say a word. Estella shrugged it off. It must've been something little. She hoped he had free time later so she could talk about talking time off to move.

While Estella walked around with Dean, she recognized some divas from NXT. She wondered what ones would be debuting on RAW soon. She heard Paige would be switching over soon. Estella glanced at the pale, black-haired girl as they walked by. She was definitely someone Estella would want to work with in the future. Paige was young, only twenty-one, but the girl was a hell of a wrestler. Her attitude was also great. She was someone the divas division needed.

Once they were past a few of the divas, Dean grabbed Estella's hand and moved her out of view. She laughed as he pulled her against him. He swayed her a little bit and made a few sexual comments about her somewhat-revealing top. She reached up and played with a button on his shirt, acting like she was going to start undressing him. He let out a laugh and kissed her forehead.

"We'll save that for later, unless you're interested in having a little fun in the dressing room, or a spare closet..." Dean teased, twirling a dark purple strand of hair around his finger.

Estella pushed his chest playfully, "Nah, I can wait, but whatever's poking me is telling me you can't."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, "Your fault."

The two shared a few quick kisses as Seth walked up. He made a gagging noise and held his stomach. Estella giggled and Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. Seth stopped and grinned as well. He was actually very happy for Dean. He knew Dean deserved someone like Estella. The guy had been miserable for years. He didn't need a girl to be happy, but it still helped.

Estella had a short interview before the show started. Most of the questions revolved around how she felt about AJ retaining her title, her favorite part of Wrestlemania, and how her first Wrestlemania felt. And the most asked question of the weekend: was she dating Dean Ambrose?

"Now, tons of pictures have been surfacing of you and Dean Ambrose for almost a month now. People have been talking about you two non-stop since your run-in with a thief, and even more so now that you hang out outside of the show. What's up with that?"

Estella laughed, "Everyone always has to bring him and that night up in interviews. But uh, Dean's a pretty cool guy. I became friends with him and the rest of The Shield after that night and we're all really close now. We see each other almost every day and sometimes it's just easy to catch rides together and whatnot."

After a few more questions, including one about her sobriety, the interview was over and Estella headed towards the locker room to change for the night. She didn't have a match, but everyone was always dressed in case of last minute story changes. Estella pulled on her jean shorts and a cut-up shirt of hers. It was pulled up like a crop top and braided in the back to hold it into place. She slipped on her combat-like wrestling boots and brushed out her hair. She looked herself over in the mirror. She was happy with how she looked, but she was starting to get bored of purple hair. Maybe she'd dye it blue next? Maybe she'd even go back to a natural color? She finished getting ready and went out to stand with Dean.

The show started out with a Daniel Bryan promo. Everyone was on their feet, cheering and chanting for their new World Heavyweight Champion. He talked about how he started out with the 'yes' chant two years ago, and now the word united them all. The crowd then started a 'You deserve it!' chant, which brought a smile to Daniel's face.

In the middle of the promo, Triple H's music hit. Some of the crowd booed and waited impatiently to see what would happen next. Most of them expected Hunter to come out and attack Bryan. Instead, he and Stephanie walk up to the ring. Hunter climbs up on to the apron and tells Daniel he's not getting into the ring. The crowd boos some more until Daniel gets in his face with the titles and starts a 'yes!' chant. Hunter then tells him to enjoy the moment because it isn't going to last, and says he will defend the belt tonight against Daniel.

After a commercial break, they catch up with Hunter, Stephanie, Randy Orton, and Batista backstage, who are furious at the fact Hunter has a title match and not them. Randy wants his rematch clause and Batista says he deserves a one-on-one match. Hunter goes on about being COO of the company and runs it how he sees fit. Stephanie agrees with each of them and tells Randy and Batista that they will have a tag team title match against The Usos. They weren't happy about it, but it was better than nothing.

Next, The Wyatt Family come to the ring to face John Cena, Big E, and Sheamus in a six-man tag team match. Estella watched The Wyatt's entrance closely. She couldn't get enough of these guys. Dean sort of grinned at how excited she was to watch them.

The show continued on and finally The Ultimate Warrior came out to give a other speech. It was bone-chilling and amazing. It gave Estella goosebumps and made her forget the bad aspects of the company, and made her appreciate him and the WWE more.

Next was AJ's promo. She skipped down the ramp with Tamina walking behind her. Estella leaned into Dean as she felt his arm snake around her waist. The two watched as AJ climbed into the ring and began talking into the mic. It wasn't like her last pipebomb shell, but she was just as cocky as before. AJ kept a straight face while people chanted 'C.M. Punk!' after claiming to be the best diva in the world, and she eventually spoke over them. Mid-sentence, heavy music began playing. Estella's brows furrowed and she squinted her eyes as if to get a better look. No one told her about someone else having a promo as well. It wasn't even music she recognized. Estella then raised her brows when Paige started coming down the ramp. It explained why so many others were cheering.

Paige was handed a mic and she started out by congratulating AJ on her win at Wrestlemania. As usual, AJ acted cocky and said she doesn't need to be congratulated. She told Paige to run back to NXT, and makes it known she doesn't like being interrupted. She offered Paige a match, but not just any match. She was offering a title match. This must've been the storyline change Hunter was talking about. Paige would probably feud with AJ, Tamina, and Estella.

Paige shook her head and explained to AJ that she isn't ready for a match. All she wanted was to congratulate her and leave. AJ ended up smacking Paige in the face and asking if she was ready now. She then goes on to inform Paige that she will be ready when AJ says she is ready. AJ was able to get a referee in the ring and hands him her precious title. AJ, being her usual crazy self, attacked Paige immediately when the bell was wrung. Estella opened a bottle of water and took a sip out of it. This was actually very interesting.

AJ eventually got Paige into position and attempted her black widow submission move. The match had been going extremely well for her up until this point. She couldn't get the move locked in though. She tried and tried, but before she knew it, Paige slipped out of the move and knocked her to the ground with a Paige Turner. Paige pulled AJ's legs up and proceeds to pin her.

_1, 2, 3._

Paige's music was barely audible over the cheers in the arena. Paige, still in shock, grabs the title from the ref and slips out of the ring. AJ slammed her fists on the canvas floor and started screaming.

Estella dropped the open water bottle that was in her hand. The water splashed over her and Dean's boots and covered the floor around them. Dean quickly looked down at her, realizing he wasn't the only one who didn't know Paige would be taking the title from AJ. Estella stared at the screen with her lips parted while Paige started walking back up the ramp, hugging the title to her chest in disbelief. Estella shook her head and started walking away.

"Stell, wait," Dean tried following her.

"Jon, you have to head up to the audience entrance," a staff member stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

Dean cursed under his breath as he watched her storm off towards the women's locker room. He turned and followed the staff member when he could no longer see her in the distance. He didn't look at any of the fans while being escorted. Seth and Roman noticed his expression and pulled him aside so no one else could hear.

"You alright, bro?" Roman placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dean shook his head in the negative, "Estella didn't know Paige was going to win the title tonight."

Seth's eyes widened a bit, "Shit. She alright?"

"No, she walked off. I couldn't talk to her because I had to come up here. She's pissed, dude."

The three stood around for a minute before stretching and trying to get pumped for their interference with the match. Dean didn't say a word to the guys and stretched against a wall, trying to get his head in the right place. He felt so conflicted. He wanted to be there for Estella and comfort her, but he also couldn't just forget about the match. He cursed under his breath and continued stretching.

AJ grabbed a bottle of water after returning from the ring. She walked into the locker room and congratulated Paige. AJ was sad to let her title go, but at least it was in good hands. On top of that, she could have a little more time off now that she wasn't the champion. She felt bad that Estella wasn't given the title first though. AJ looked around the room for her, but there was no sign of her. She looked over at the Bella's.

"Where'd Stell run off to?"

Brie shrugged, "She came in and grabbed her bag then walked out. She's probably talking to Jon around the corner."

"I didn't see them..." AJ soon realized what was going on. She moved closer to the twins so Paige couldn't hear their conversation, "Don't tell me no one told her. _Please_ don't tell me that."

Nikki's expression quickly changed, "I thought Stephanie and Hunter told her earlier?"

"Oh my God," AJ shook her head. "I-I don't think they did. Fuck. I've gotta go find her."

AJ left the locker room without changing out of her wrestling attire. Her best friend was more important than changing and heading home. She pulled aside security and asked them to escort her to The Shield. A staff member asked what was going on, but AJ just explained that it was an emergency. They were convinced by the concern in her voice and started to walk her backstage and out to the audience entrance.

Dean saw the crowd being split apart and finally saw AJ emerge with security. He was mid-converse with Seth and Roman, but AJ caught his attention. He had finally calmed down a bit, but now he was starting to worry again. AJ wiggled past the staff and security to get to Dean. People called her name, but she ignored them and pulled him aside. Flashes of cameras went off. There would probably be a dumb headline about the two flirting backstage.

"Where's Stell?" She immediately asked, trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

Dean sighed, "I dunno. She walked off after the match. I don't think anyone told her that was going to happen."

"No, they definitely didn't. They talked to her earlier but I think they were going to wait before the match to tell he - as if that would've made the situation any easier. Shit, this is so bad."

Estella began chain-smoking her fourth cigarette and pacing around the back entrance of the venue. Staff members kept urging her to come back inside and calm down. She continued to smoke and leaned against the building. She couldn't control her emotions. She was so mad that she was crying and going off about Stephanie and Hunter not letting her know. She flicked her cigarette and lit up another just as the door opened. Estella looked over to see AJ, now accompanied by Punk.

"Stell," AJ grabbed the girl and pulled her into a hug. It just made Estella cry more.

"How the fuck could they do this to me?!" Estella choked out.

"I thought they told you," AJ squeezed her harder and rubbed her back.

"No," Estella pulled away to smoke after a moment. "They fucking didn't. All they told me was that the storyline was going to change, but nothing about her winning the title."

"I think they were looking for you before the match, but you were in the locker room and they decided to wait... Estella, I am so, so sorry. I know that doesn't change anything, but I am sorry."

Estella nodded and wiped her eyes, "God, of all fucking days, it had to be this one! I was so fucking happy and proud of myself. People were congratulating me and you guys threw me that little party. Jesus Christ, how do you just not tell someone they are pushing back your title opportunity?! It's kind of a big fuckin' deal! No wonder you left this bullshit company," she glanced at Punk.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and told her breathe, "I know they can be shitty sometimes. But believe me when I say that great things are coming your way, Estella. You, April, and a select few other divas are the next generation that will dominate this company. There are going to be so many more title opportunities. This was the only way they could bring Paige over to WWE. She had no other storyline to get involved with. You really think she'll hold it for that long? If I'm not mistaken, Stell, Hunter and Stephanie told you that you would have the title in your hands soon. Everything will work out, I promise."

Estella nodded and looked over at AJ. She could tell by the look in Estella's eyes that she wasn't finished. AJ and Punk let her rant for a few more minutes. AJ stopped her from smoking her fifth cigarette and convinced her to come back inside. She wiped off Estella's smeared makeup and gave her another tight hug. Estella waited until her eyes were no longer red before walking back into the locker room. She waited for AJ to get dressed and they both packed up their bags. The divas didn't say a word to her. They knew she was pissed, and they were still backstage congratulating Paige. Once AJ was dressed, they left the locker room to go find Dean, Seth, Roman, and Punk again. While they were walking, they found the girls talking to Paige. She was crying and looked so happy. Estella stopped and stared at her for a second. She finally decided to walk over and talk to new champion.

"Hey, congrats on winning the title," Estella actually smiled. She wasn't mad at Paige, nor did she hate her. Paige was a very talented wrestler. She was just angry with 'The Authority' and their idiotic decision to not tell Estella ahead of time.

Paige smiled back, "Thank you so much. I can't wait to work with you, Stella. I've heard so much about you."

The girls talked for a brief moment and then continued on. AJ rubbed Estella's arm as if to say she was doing the right thing by being polite to Paige. She and Punk stayed to talk to a few of the superstars and divas while Dean walked with Estella. She was still pretty down about Paige winning the title. Dean knew there wasn't much else he could do for her, so he let her rant for a bit. She didn't have a lot to say, because she had gotten most of it out while speaking with AJ, but it still helped.

In the middle of their conversation, they were stopped by none other than The Ultimate Warrior. Starstruck, Estella's eyes widened. This was the first time she had met him formally and not just seeing him at the Hall of Fame ceremony. He grinned and shook Dean's hand. He then looked at Estella and placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"How ya doin'?"

"Oh. I-I'm okay I guess. I've been better," she stuttered and rubbed her arm.

"Hey, don't let that match drag you down. I've kept an eye on you these past few months. Since you started, actually. I can see how much passion you have for wrestling and that you put your heart into every match and promo. You're good. Amazing, even. You've got talent, kid, and I promise you they won't let it go to waste. Vince and Hunter know you've got potential. Trust me, and don't give up just yet. Great things are coming your way."

Estella's lips parted, but she couldn't come up with a response. He put his arm around her and gave her a hug. Estella gladly returned it and ended up thanking him. She couldn't believe The Ultimate Warrior actually knew who she was and had seen her matches.

He patted Dean's shoulder, "Take care of her, son. She's a keeper."

Dean nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, I will, man. Thanks.

Estella grabbed Dean's hand as they headed out to meet up with her parents and a few of the divas and superstars. Estella's parents gave her a tight hug and said they were heading out soon for their flight. They thanked her for flying them out and for the hotel room. Estella didn't mind paying for it, of course. Her parents were her main priority, and they were the reason Estella was even alive right now. She loved them more than anything.

Once her parents had left, everyone discussed their plans for tonight. Even though they'd spent plenty of nights out at bars this week, they were ready to head out for more drinks. Punk and AJ actually decided to tag along. Of course, Punk wouldn't be drinking, but he and AJ wanted to hang out with everyone before AJ left for her few weeks off. On their way towards the exit, they were stopped by Hunter and Stephanie.

"Wait, Estella. Can we talk to you for a second?" Stephanie softly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Estella sighed and nodded. She told everyone she'd meet them outside and stepped aside to talk. Dean wanted to stay and wait with her, but he let them have their privacy and walked out with the guys. Estella scratched the back of her neck and watched everyone leave. She was still irritated and just wanted to be with her friends.

Hunter cleared his throat, "Stell, we were looking for you earlier. We were going to sit down with you and explain everything that was going to happen tonight. You were in the locker room, so we were going to wait. Then we decided to just let it happen. Make the upcoming feud between you two to be more emotional and believable, you know?"

"Oh, trust me. It was emotional. Emotional and unfair," she sassed back. "I understand what you were trying to do, but you have to understand that I was told I would be taking the title from AJ, not Paige. I was told specifically by you two that I would have the next title shot. Do you know how shitty I felt watching that?"

"We know, Estella. That's why we wanted to apologize," Stephanie grabbed Hunter's hand.

Estella shook her head and glanced over at the exit, "Alright, well... I'm done for the night. I'll see you in the morning."

Hunter and Stephanie frowned as they watched the next future divas champion walk away from them. They actually did feel bad about upsetting Estella. All they could do was plan to make this feud enjoyable and entertaining for the girls and the WWE Universe. They were planning to give her more of a push on the next airing of RAW. They just hoped she and Dean would be up for it.

* * *

**Oh my God, I'm so so sorry it has taken me so long to update! :( I feel terrible. But I hope this chapter can make up for my absence? :) Also, I really appreciate all of your guys' reviews. You are all so sweet, I could hug every single one of you and bake you cookies and wrap you in blankets and watch your favorite movies with you! :3 (I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable now haha.) I hope you guys are still interested in this story. I have so much planned for it. I just gotta find the time to sit down and write it! Oh, and I'm sorry if there are any errors in this chapter. I skimmed through it quickly so I could get it posted for you guys. As always, thank you for reading and I'll try to update again soon. -Hailey**


End file.
